In the Middle
by 00TheSkyIsTheLimit00
Summary: Peter Pan and Puck make a bet to see who can get Sabrina to fall in love with them first. Sorry I'm bad at summaries! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM! **

**In The Middle**

**Ok, so I know no one likes reading introductions but hey, it's how I got my story started. So it's not required that you read this. So please read, but you don't have to. **

**Sorry if I'm bad with my spelling or grammar! **

**By the way, Puck is 16 also, just like Sabrina. And Daphne is 12. Sorry if I'm wrong with the ages. I forget how far apart the sisters are supposed to be :/**

Chapter 1.

Introduction

Ok, so you think that it's easy choosing between things…like this color or that color, this book or that book, this song or that song, you get the point. But… what if you're in the middle of two things that are both really good. For example, two guys. This should be easy like all the other things, right? Wrong…

My name is Sabrina Grimm.

I'm 16. I live in Fairyport Landing with my sister, Daphne, this crazy mental kid, Red (as in Little Red Riding Hood), my very fun uncle, Jake, my grandmother, Granny (or Relda), and her dog, Elvis. You might be wondering where my parents are. They live in New York with my little brother Max. Oh, and one other person lives in our house, Puck. This kid who has lived with us for too long.

Puck is like taking care of slobbery, gross, disgusting, animal...but worse…

He pulls pranks on me all the time, calls me names, covers me in goo, makes faces at me.

How did I end up liking him?

This is where my story begins….


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

CHAPTER 2!

So….this is how it all began.

"PUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That repulsing freak baby had put splotches of tanning lotion all over my face so my face color looked uneven. Great…

My skin color was naturally very tan but this tanning oil was dark.

"You called?" said Puck, leaning against the door.

"What did you DO?" I screeched at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Or do I need to explain every word to you?" He said sarcastically.

"Ughhh!" I said while running out of my room.

I stormed down the stairs and saw Granny, Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake sitting at the table eating something that resembled pancakes.

"Look what he DID to me!" I yelled.

"Oh, _libeling_, I'm so sorry. Let me have a talk with him right now." Granny said.

Great…like that will help.

"Do you really think that will change things? I mean, how many "talks" have you given him, Granny? He obviously needs some kind of mental institution to help him with his PROBLEM!"

"Are you discussing your problems again, Grimm?" Puck said strolling into the kitchen.

"No, we're talking about YOURS!" I said as I stormed out of the room. I went upstairs to go get ready. I got in the shower and tried to scrub off the tanning lotion. No such luck…

After I got my clothes on, finished my makeup, and did my hair, I went into Jack's room.

Jack was our new "mirror" after we defeated Mirror. Jack was awesome.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY SANCTUARY?" said Jack

"Umm, Sabrina does." I said in third person.

"Oh, hi there, Sabrina. What can I do for you?"

"Puck putt tanning lotion on my face and now it looks horrible. Got anything that will help?"

"I'll be right back" Jack said, already disappearing into the hall.

He came back a bottle that looked like it was filled with some sort of lotion.

"Here you go. It will put your skin right back to normal. But only use a little. You can keep it. I bet you'll have to use it later on because of all Puck's pranks."

"Thanks Jack. I'll see you later." And with that I left.

I put the lotion on and it cleared right up. I was now in a better mood.

I came downstairs a lot calmer this time and sat down to eat breakfast. Puck sat next to me and looked very confused.

"That stuff was supposed to last for a week. What did you do, Ugly?" Puck asked, obviously mad that his prank had failed. I just smiled at him and continued to drink my water. That got him irritated. This was so fun.

Granny came into the room with a worried but stern expression on her face.

"Now Sabrina, I was thinking about what you said and your right, I haven't been doing much. So now I have a brilliant idea." Granny said.

I was jumping for joy! Puck was going to get punished! FINALLY! I can already see him getting mad. This is going to be so good!

"So," Granny continued, "I've decided that I want you and Puck to go to the mall today. I want you guys to start to cooperate with each other now. I want no fighting, punching, name calling, or anything that even comes CLOSE to violence. Do you understand?" Granny said with a stern look on her face.

I was so stunned I couldn't say anything. I was expecting a punishment or something on the lines of that. Not "I want you and Puck to spend time with each other" kind of thing.

I quickly gathered myself and said "Fine" in a grumpy tone.

"Fine" Puck said after I said it. He was clearly no happier than I was.

I went upstairs and brushed through my hair. I had no idea why I did this.

_I'm just going to the mall with Puck. No need to get ready for that. No need to try to look pretty._

Something in my head told me that I wanted to look pretty for him but I pushed that idea to the back of my head. This had been happening a lot. My mind was always on Puck.

Probably because he's so annoying. Yeah, that was my reason.

I came downstairs to see Puck dressed in decent clothes. He finally got rid of that green hoodie. I walked outside with Puck and got into his car. Before he started the car I had to say something to him.

"Look, I know you're no happier than I am about this. So let's at least TRY to get along. And if it doesn't work, just tell Granny that we had a fantastic time. Got it?"

He just stared at me.

"I said do you got it?"

I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Um, what?" he asked confused.

"I said do you got it?"

"Um, sure, yeah, got it. I have got it! I totally-"

"You weren't even listening to a word I said, were you?"

"Uh….no."

"Whatever, just start the car already."

"Fine Miss. Bossy."

"Ugh you are so immature."

He just rolled his eyes at me. I wondered what he was thinking about. Why was he staring? Probably because of one of his mental problems.

We drove to the mall in awkward silence. Once we got to the mall, it got even more awkward. When you're used to calling someone names all the time and suddenly have to be nice to them, it's not exactly what you call "easy".

"So…" Puck said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"You want to go get ice cream?" He asked.

"Of course you're thinking about eating. Typical. But sure, if it keeps you sane..." I said to him.

"You know, you're kind of making fun of me. That crosses the line. I should tell the Old Lady what you just said to me." He said to me with a sly grin.

"Oh, grow up!" I half yelled at him. But I knew he was semi right. Puck might tattle on me and then over exaggerate about how I talked to him and then I'd get in trouble.

"She would get pretty mad to hear that you're talking to me like that. I demand an apology."

"Me? Apologize to you? Ha, like that's ever going to happen."

Puck was getting a little annoyed and I liked it that way. While we were having our conversation (others might call it fighting), I saw this amazingly hot guy. He walked passed me and winked at me. I blushed of course.

"Why are you blushing? We're fighting." Puck said to me.

"Uhh….n-nothing." I stuttered. Crap. Now he's going to keep nagging me why I was blushing. Before he could start asking questions, we arrived at the ice cream shop. My savior.

"Oh look! Ice cream!" I said to Puck. This definitely got his mind onto another track. We ordered our ice cream and then sat down. While he was eating his ice cream, he stared at someone. This turned into a glare. Who was he glaring at and why? I looked in the direction he was glaring at and saw the hot guy that had winked at me.

"Let's go somewhere else to eat our ice cream. This place is obviously too crowded." Puck said.

I looked around. There were 2 people in this shop. How could he say that it was too crowded?

"Um...If you say so." I said.

We went out of the shop and decided to sit somewhere else. As in somewhere else, I mean the other end of the mall. Why was Puck being so weird?

"What was that all about?" I asked Puck.

"What was what all about?" Puck said trying to keep his voice even.

"Well, you glare at a guy, say it's too crowded when there is like two people in there, and then walk across to the other end of the mall just to eat your ice cream. Who was that guy and why were you glaring at him like that?"

"It was nothing." Puck said, starting to get annoyed.

"No, it was something. Tell me." I demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"Grimm, it was _nothing._"

"It was something alright. Tell me _now._"

"Gosh you're so annoying."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Oh my _gosh, _Grimm. Fine! I'll tell you, as long as you quit bugging me."

"Alright already. Just tell me."

"That guy I was glaring at…That's….That's Peter Pan." Puck said through clenched teeth.

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucked**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE NICE COMMENTS ON MY LAST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**CHAPTER 3! Yay!**

"As in THE Peter Pan?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, the man in tights." Puck said.

I knew Puck didn't like Peter Pan one bit. Why did he hate him so much? Suddenly, I saw Peter Pan walking over to us.

"Long time no see, man!" Peter said to Puck.

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." Puck grumbled to Peter.

"Be nice." I said to Puck.

"I don't think I've met you yet." Peter said while looking me up and down "I'm Peter." He said, trying to sound real smooth.

"Sabrina Grimm." I said.

"Oh, a Grimm? Then I guess you can know me as The Peter Pan." He said cockily. This guy kind of sounded like a jerk with a big ego to me. Maybe Puck did have a reason for hating him. But then again, Puck was also a jerk with a big ego.

"Go away, Pan. Nobody wants you here." Puck said to Peter.

"Come one, man. What's the problem? I'm just having a conversation." Peter shot back.

"Let's go, Grimm. I don't feel like hanging around _him._" Puck said, trying to make it obvious that he didn't like Peter.

"Alright…Well, it wasn't nice meeting you Peter. I hope we can't meet again." I said to Peter as I walked off.

As soon as I was out of sight of them, I turned around so that I could see them. They hadn't realized that I had turned around and was now spying on them. I saw Puck talking to Peter. And boy, did Puck look _pissed._

PUCK'S POV (_finally!_)

I stood there in shock. Grimm and I _actually_ had something in common. It was weird… I was glad that we did. We both hated Peter Pan.

As Grimm walked off, I saw Peter looking her up and down.

"Get your eyes _off of her._" I said to Peter.

"Aw, does someone have a little crush?" Peter teased. Me? Crush? On Grimm? No way. Never. Well Maybe. I don't know…NO! I do NOT, I repeat do NOT have a crush on Sab-Grimm. Crap.

"No!" I yelled at Peter.

"Ha, and it's not like you two would _ever_ going out. I mean, look at her and look at you. You're _way_ out of her league!"

"I am _not_!"

"Prove it." Taunted Peter.

"Ok, I'll bet you five hundred dollars that I can get her to fall for me _and _go out with me faster than you can." I said.

"Alright, you are _so _on. So winner gets five hundred dollars _and _the girl, right?"

"That's right." I stated.

"You better be saving up, pal. Because you're going to being losing soon."

"Back at you, Pan. Excuse me, I have to go now. Since I do live in the _same house_ as her, I have to drive her back. Later, sucker!" And with that I left, leaving Pan very mad that I got the advantage.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short! Forgive me :( I will make the next chapter longer!**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER!**

**IF YOU GUYS EVER HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORY JUST TELL ME AND I MIGHT PUT IT IN!**

Anyway….

Chapter 4!

Sabrina's POV

When I saw Puck starting to come this way, I sprinted to the car so he wouldn't know I was spying, even though I didn't hear a single word they said. Darn.

While I was sprinting back to the car, I accidentally knocked over a couple people. Some gave me the finger, while others cursed at me. Wow, I think there are a lot of grumpy people in this town.

I got back to the car and breathed heavily. One minute later, Puck came walking up.

"Um…Why are you breathing so heavily?" He questioned.

"You know, I just love to breathe." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Um…ok then." He said while unlocking the doors of the car. We got in the car and started to drive.

"Why do you look so mad?" I asked.

"I don't look mad." He said.

"Did wittle Peter make fun of you?" I asked in fake sympathy.

"No!" He shouted.

"Gosh, I was _just kidding._ No need to freak out or anything." I shot back.

He was quiet. Usually he would come back with a comment or something. This was unusual.

"Ok, listen. We _do not_ tell Granny that we fought or anything. Just tell her that we had a great time." I said.

"Or, instead, I could tell her you yelled at me the whole time." He said with a smirk.

"Or I could…Or I could…tell her…that…um" I stumbled over my words. What could I tell her to get Puck in trouble?

"Or you could what?" Puck asked, looking like he was enjoying this.

"Tell her that you pulled a prank on me." I said with dignity.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but number one, you'd have to prove it, number two, you don't have anything gross on you, and number three, there nothing on your face." Puck said.

I glared at him.

"Unless...You tell me something…" He said.

Oh no.

Granny did look really serious when she told us that we had to go to the mall together. Trust me; I've gotten punished by Granny before. It is _not _fun.

What's worse?

Getting punished by Granny, or doing what Puck says. Hm…

"That depends. What do you want to know?" I said kind of nervous.

"I want you to tell me why you were blushing before we got ice cream." He said.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!

"I really, really think you don't want to know." I said, trying to convince him.

"Yes, I really do. Tell me or you're gonna get punished."

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"If you won't tell me, it must be something you're trying to hide from me. So if you don't want me to know, then I simply _have_ to know." He said.

Dang…

Well…here goes nothing.

"Ok, you asked for it…" I began.

"Um…we were walking through the mall and Peter Pan walked by." Puck's eyes got dark when I had said Peter's name.

"And…well…he kind of winked at me. To my defense, I didn't even know-"

"He _winked_ at you?" Puck cut me off. He was mad…

"Yeah, and-"

"He freakin' _winked _at you and you didn't tell me?" He was furious now. "He had it all lined up in his head and started early, didn't he?" Puck mumbled to himself.

"What? What are you talking? Started early?" I was so confused now.

Puck looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Nothing." He said. I could tell that he was hiding something, but I simply did not care. At least he was done with his anger phase.

"Alright." I said. We pulled into the driveway and I jumped out. I could tell Puck was still mad but was keeping his mouth shut because he was afraid I would keep asking questions. He didn't get it that I really didn't care.

As I walked into the house, I saw Uncle Jake.

"Have fun?" Uncle Jake teased. I just rolled my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Red and Daphne sitting at the table, texting each other. They've been doing that a lot lately. It's kind of funny.

"Have fun?" They both said at the same time. That was kind of creepy.

I just walked off very confused. I went into the living room and saw Granny sitting on the couch.

"Have fun?" She asked me. Why was everybody asking me the same question over and over again?

"What's going on? Why is everyone asking the same thing?"

"Oh we're just playing with you, _liebling_. So how was the trip to the mall?"

"It was pretty good. Not wonderful, but decent."

"Did you guys fight at all?" She asked.

"No." I lied.

"Good." She said.

"Alright, I'm gonna get a glass of water then." I said awkwardly. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard Granny from the living room saying "Have fun?" to Puck. I could hear him freaking out. I laughed to myself.

As I got my glass of water, I heard the doorbell ring. Probably one of Granny's friends. She always has someone over.

I went to the door to see Granny opening the door to the visitor.

Oh no…

Standing in the door way was Peter Pan.

**Hope you guys liked it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews! Keep it up!**

**I smile each time I read one :)**

**You guys are so funny! **

Chapter 5!

Sabrina's POV

Why was Peter Pan here and why did he have two suitcases?

Granny looked at Peter and exclaimed "Oh Peter! You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you! How have you been?"

"You look pretty good yourself, Relda." He said, sucking up to her. "Actually, I just got kicked out of my apartment and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I don't know how long I'll be here but I'll make sure I won't be a bother to you're family."

"Of course you can stay, Peter! Stay as long as you want! I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you! You can just take your bags to the guest bedroom up there. Go up the stairs, take a right, and it will be the first one on your left."

Great…That's right next to my bedroom…

"I can't thank you enough." Peter said, once again sucking up.

"It's no problem, really! Oh my! I haven't introduced you to everyone have I? I'll introduce everyone later since they are not here right now. But, for now, this is Sabrina, my granddaughter." Granny said, gesturing towards me.

That's when he laid his eyes on me. When Granny wasn't looking, Peter gave me "the nod" sort of thing. I knew I had a look of distaste on my face but I didn't really care what Peter thought of me.

"Actually, Granny, we've already met. Today at the mall, we kind of bumped into him." I said, trying to sound a little nice for Granny's sake. I didn't need one of Granny's talks about how I should be nice to incoming guests.

"Oh! You have? Then, Sabrina, could you help Peter with his bags?" Granny asked.

I looked down at my glass of water.

Suddenly, I dumped the water straight onto the floor.

"Sorry, my arm is always spazzing." I said, trying to sound like I had a problem. "I've got to clean this up, but you know what? Maybe Daphne and Red could help." I said, hoping this would get me out of even coming close to talking to Peter.

Granny looked at me very confused.

"Um…ok, _libeling_. I guess I'll just go get Red and Daphne. Stay here." Granny said.

"No, no! Um…I mean, I'll go get them. You stay here." I said quickly.

Granny looked at me with concern.

"Ok?" She said. I could tell she was confused.

I quickly ran into the kitchen and saw Red and Daphne still sitting there. This time they were playing some card game or something like that.

"You guys have to help our new visitor with his bags. You guys might be excited to see who he is." I said in a bored tone.

Daphne and Red immediately stopped what they were doing and sprinted to the front hall. They were always excited to see new Everafters. I could here Granny introducing them to Peter and them squealing. Ugh. How could they be excited for Peter Pan to be here?

I walked into the family room and saw Puck lying there, eating out of a bag of chips.

"Get a plate! No one wants your hands contaminating all the chips in there." I said to Puck.

Puck looked at me, licked his whole hand, and then put his hand back into the bag.

"Ew, gross! I'm never eating out of that bag again." Puck was so gross!

Just then, Granny came into the family room.

"I'm going to the store for a while. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. You two behave. And be nice to our guest." And with that, she left to go to the grocery store. Man I wish she had left the guest part out. She knew this would be coming. She was trying to get away before Puck knew who was here.

"Who's here?" Puck asked.

"No one!" I said. I did not need an angry Puck running around the house.

Puck got up and started to walk towards the front hall. I was trying to push him back but I was not succeeding. My hands weren't exactly in a great position. They were on his stomach and just then I realized he had a six pack. I knew my face was probably red, but my head was down so he couldn't see my face.

"No, Puck! I really think you don't want to see who it is! I mean, it isn't someone important anyway. You wouldn't care. Really!" I was bad at lying…

He pushed passed me and went to the front hall. Peter Pan was still standing there talking to Daphne and Red.

I looked at Puck's face. He looked _mad. _I looked over at Peter to see him looking at Puck with a satisfied smile.

Puck glared at him for a couple minutes. Well this was awkward. Finally, he stopped glaring and flew up to his room. With that he slammed his door.

Daphne and Red whispered to each other and giggled, then ran off somewhere else.

"Red! Daphne! You forgot to help him with his…bags." Great…

I looked up and saw Peter standing _very_ close to me.

"Funny meeting you here, Sabrina." Peter said to me. I started to back up, but that only made Peter come closer. I really did not need to deal with this crap.

"I really don't have time to deal with you, Peter. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go." I said this as I pushed past him. I left him standing there like an idiot. I knew that wasn't the reaction he was expecting from me.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me with my stuff?" Peter asked.

"Nah, you can do that." I said as I walked off, getting paper towels to clean up the water I had spilled.

Puck's POV

Why was he here? Oh yeah, to steal Grimm. I had to think up of a plan. I knew that Grimm wasn't crazy about Peter. But he always had this trick where girls would all end up falling for him. I didn't know how he did it, but I had seen it happen millions of times.

Ok, I admit, I haven't really come up with a plan yet to make Grimm fall in love with me. But now that Pan's here, I have to do something or else he is going to win the bet.

Then I realized something.

What was I doing up here? I'm just sulking while Peter is down there flirting with Grimm. I quickly got up and went downstairs to find Grimm cleaning up something on the floor while Peter was standing there, checking her out. Grimm didn't even notice.

Grimm looked a little annoyed. I wondered what Peter had said or done to make Grimm look annoyed. Then again, Grimm got mad very easily.

I cleared my throat very loud and Peter and Grimm both looked up.

"What?" Grimm said.

"Just making sure you two knew I was in the room." I said. Grimm only rolled her eyes. This was going to be a lot of work to make Grimm fall for me.

Peter looked at me an amused face.

Sabrina's POV

This just was not my day…

Peter and Puck were being so annoying; I just wanted to slap them in the face.

The rest of the day I tried to ignore both of them. My solution to this? Locking myself in my room and letting anyone in but Puck and Peter.

Dinner passed by quickly. Puck annoying me, Peter hitting on me. I was excited to get to sleep. It had been a long day. Luckily, I had a room to myself. Daphne had moved in with Red. I didn't really mind. I liked having my own room.

In the middle of the night I felt movement on the bed. I opened my eyes to see a dark, human size, shape lying on my bed, staring straight at me.

**I'm really sorry! This wasn't my best chapter! They will get better though! I promise!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They came as soon as I posted! **

**Sorry this chapter took longer to come. School has started (aww) and I'm a little busy with homework. When I have free time I'm always trying to update ASAP. Thanks for your patience!**

**You're reviews were great!**

Chapter 6!

Sabrina's POV

Before I could scream, the person put their hand over my mouth.

"It's just me. Don't scream!" Daphne said.

Why was Daphne here?

"What are you doing in here? You about scared me half to death. I could've punched you, you know." I said.

"I come in here about every night. Why? I don't know. I guess looking at this room and remembering when we were younger helps me get to sleep faster." Daphne said.

"Oh. Well don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you might have been Peter. He is such a creep." I said.

Daphne looked at me, giggled, then said a quick goodnight and walked out of the room.

I tried to get back to sleep but I just couldn't. So much was running through my mind.

School was starting in about a week. Summer was ending. I wonder how long Peter will be here. Will he go to the same school as Daphne, Puck, and me? I hope not. That would be a nightmare. I soon fell asleep after about an hour. Finally.

I woke up the next morning with no sticky stuff in my hair or on my bed. How odd. I got up carefully, looking to make sure I didn't step in something that Puck might have put there to prank me. I opened me door and waited for something to fall, but nothing ever did. This was weird. No pranks? I could live with this.

I went downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table, including Peter. When I walked in everyone said their good mornings. I looked at Puck and he looked back at me.

"No pranks?" I asked.

"The Trickster King does what he wants, when he wants. He doesn't obey other people's commands." He said. I just gave him a look that said "your retarded so please shut up".

I was about to sit down at the table when Peter came up to me.

"Can we talk?" He whispered.

"That depends, are you going to be perverted?" I whispered back.

He sighed. "No I just want to talk."

"Ok…?" I said, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"Like, can we talk _privately_?" He said. I looked at the table and realized everyone had stopped talking and were now staring at us.

"Excuse us." I said, walking into a different room, ignoring the look of confusion on Puck's face. Once we were in another room I turned towards Peter.

"What do you want?" I asked. For some reason Peter doesn't get me in a very good mood.

"Like I said, I just wanted to talk." He said.

"Well then don't just stand there, start talking." I commanded.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for being a jerk." He said.

"What?" I asked. Did he have mood swings or something?

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I come on too strong and that's usually how I get girls. You're different. So I wanted to know if you would give me a second chance." Peter said.

I was trying to figure out if he really meant it.

"We can just be friends if you want." He said, pleading.

Well…

"Fine, but if you go back to being a jerk…well…let's just say it's not going to be pretty. Ok?" I said.

"Got it. No more being a jerk."

"Good, let's get back to the kitchen."

As I walked back, I wondered if he was just saying this. I don't know…it seemed like he really meant it. You can never be sure…

As Peter and I walked back into the kitchen, everyone's eyes were on us, except Puck. He was just staring in the opposite direction.

"What?" I asked. Everyone then averted their eyes somewhere else.

I sat down and decided not to eat what Granny had made. I can't even describe it. It looks way too gross. I then realized I was sitting in between Puck and Peter. This was awkward…

To avoid more awkwardness, I got up and announced "I'm going to the store to get some normal food. No offense to anyone." I've done this a lot and Granny finally got it through her head that I like normal food that I'm used to so she just nodded her head.

"Why doesn't Puck or Peter go with you?" Granny said.

"Um…no tha-"

"I'll go!" Puck and Peter both said at the same time. They both glared at each other.

Everyone could tell Granny didn't think this was a great idea.

"_Libelings,_ I don't think that it is such a good idea for both of you to go. I mean…well… it's not the greatest idea."

"That's ok Granny, I can go by my-" I was interrupted….again.

"Grimm, seeing how much you almost get killed all the time, I should probably go. Let's face it, without me, you would definitely be dead." Puck said. He's so conceited….

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said, a little mad that he had basically said that I was helpless.

"You're welcome." Puck said.

"I didn't say thank you!" I shouted.

"I believe you did." Puck said, enjoying himself.

"I'm leaving. No one come with me." I said as I stormed out. Gosh, Puck can get me so mad sometimes. So easily too! I can take care of myself! And I can certainly do it without his help! I got my purse and jacket and went to get into my car (yes, I can drive). While I got in, a fly flew in my car.

"Stupid fly. Get out of my car." I mumbled. The fly landed on the passenger seat and turned into the person I didn't want to see right now…Puck.

"Aren't we a little mad today?" Puck said, taunting me. It was working because I was getting madder by the minute.

"Puck, get out of my car." I said sternly.

"Nah, I think I'm good." He said.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yes I am! Thanks for asking." He said. He was obviously getting a kick out of this.

"Where's Peter?" I knew this question would get on his nerves.

"Still sitting at the table. The Old Lady told him to stay while I should go." He said, I could tell that my question had gotten him on edge a little.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" He answered.

"Get out." I commanded.

"No." He said.

I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed over and opened the door to his side. I was trying to push him out but he wouldn't budge. I climbed over to his side again and tried to push him out. I figured out that this was not a good idea…We were kind of in an awkward position. This seat was too small to sit on for two people so I was kind of on his lap…my hands were on his chest, trying to push him out of the car, while his hands had somehow gotten around my waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" I half yelled at him.

"What the hell are _you _doing?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to mess with me.

"I'm trying to push you out of the car. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, it kind of looks like you're trying to-"

"Don't answer that!" I interrupted him.

"You were the one who asked…" Puck said.

"Back to my question: What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

He just chuckled. "I know you want me, Grimm." He whispered in my ear. He tightened his grip on my waist. We were really close now and my heart was racing one hundred miles per hour.

You ever have that feeling where you're frozen and you can't move.

Well that's how I'm feeling right now.

Puck's POV

I got her right where I want her. I usually don't act like this, but when you're trying to win a bet against you're worst enemy, you can really step up your game.

I could tell she was frozen and didn't know what to do. I knew I was winning. I was going to win this bet. For sure.

Sabrina's POV

The only thing that brought me back to reality was my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly yanked out of Puck's grip and fell back onto my seat. I sat straight up and looked at Puck.

"You just missed out on a big opportunity, Grimm."

"Puck, I don't feel like driving with you. So get out…like now." I said.

"Fine." He got out of the car and before I knew it, he was at my door, pulling me out by my waist.

"What are you doing?" I shouted in an unusually high voice.

"Well you said that you didn't want to drive with me, so I guess you'll have to settle with flying." Puck said.

When will he ever give up?

**Review!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Do you think I should do it in Peter's POV or should I keep it in mostly Sabrina's POV? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM! :)**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for you're reviews! As usual, they were great and funny!**

**Shout out to:**

**Lara D: Thanks for you're suggestion! That's a great idea! I think I will do that! :) (If nobody knows what I'm talking about, you'll see at the end of the story)**

**Most people say that they want it to stay in Sabrina's POV so I think I will do that. Sorry to anyone who voted for Peter's POV :(**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer…**

Chapter 7!

Sabrina's POV

Puck started lifting me in the air.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Um…I forgot my wallet!" I said, hoping he would fall for this.

I was now facing him, while he was flying. He was holding onto my waist and it was awkward. Well to me it was.

"Oh really?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Then why is it in your back pocket?" He asked, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket.

"That's…um…not my wallet?" I said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well if it's not yours, then I don't think you'll mind me taking it." He said.

"Give it back, Puck!" He was about to open it. Oh crap…I kept a picture of him in there. Don't ask me why. I just did, you know. Everybody keeps a picture of the person they hate the most in their wallet, right? I think someone put that picture in my wallet. I did not put it in there. Maybe I did.

Ok, it was me. I couldn't help it. It was for school picture day, and school is the only time where he looks actually decent. I stole the picture to hold it against him one day. He hates looking clean. Yeah, that's my reason. Anyway…

"Ooh, one hundred dollars!" Puck said. Luckily, he hadn't notice the picture yet. He was only thinking about the money.

"Puck, give it back!" I said.

"But it isn't yours." He was so annoying! He was holding it over his head so I couldn't reach it. I had an idea. I poked him in the sides and he let out a laugh. He seemed confused at why he laughed. Had he seriously never been tickled before? He was so distracted so I took the wallet from his hands.

"Got it!" I yelled.

He forgot about the laughing and realized I had gotten the wallet back. He started staring at my wallet and I wondered why he was staring. I then realized that his picture was sticking out of my wallet.

"Is tha-"

"No!" I yelled

"Oh Grimm…" He said as he chuckled.

"It's not what you think. It's a picture of someone else!" I said.

"Then let me see the picture." Puck said. His hand was going to grab it but I was quick enough to grab it first.

"Give me the picture, Grimm." Puck said.

"No!" I said. I then shoved the picture down my shirt. "Now you can't get it." I said triumphantly.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

I just gaped at him.

"Well, if you don't want me to get it, then give it to me." He said.

I didn't want him looking for it…

I reached down my shirt, which was extremely embarrassing with Puck really close to me. I found it and took it out. Puck was reaching out to grab it, but instead of letting him have it, I dropped it.

"Ha!" I said.

"Um, Grimm? I can still fly down and get it."

Crap…I hadn't thought of that…

He obviously saw my disappointed face and laughed.

Puck flew down and got it in seconds and then took a long look at it. I had given up trying to grab it from him.

"Is this my school picture?" He asked. I didn't answer. I was too embarrassed and I bet my face was red as a tomato. I wasn't even looking at him because I was so embarrassed that he now knew that I had a picture of him in my wallet.

"Not answering me, huh?" He said. I just stared in a different direction.

"Haha, I'm gonna have this over you forever." He said. Oh crap…He _would_ use this against me. It would be horrible if the family found out about this. And Daphne….well I do not want to know what she would say if she found out about this.

What was he going to make me do now?

Unless…

"You have no proof that I had that in my wallet." I said and I smiled. He looked a little disappointed with this but then I could tell he had an idea. Ugh…

"Unless…" Puck said. He then pulled out his phone and took my wallet out of my hands. What was he doing? He then put the picture of him back in my wallet and took a picture of it with his phone. No no no no!

"Delete that!" I said.

"Haha no way, Grimm. I'm not that nice." Puck said.

"Delete it!"

"Nope." He said, making that kind of popping sound at the "p". There was no way of getting him to delete it. Oh no…this means…

"Ok, Puck. I'll do whatever you want, and in return, you delete the picture." I said, hoping this would work.

He thought about this.

"Deal." He said.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well I'm not going to make you do something right now. I'm just going to wait and use it when I really need to."

Typical…

I then realized we were at the grocery store. I told puck to land. When we landed, he was still holding onto my waist.

"Uh, Puck? You can let go now." I said.

"I know." What the heck?

I poked him in the sides and he let go.

"What is going on?" He asked, looking at himself. I just laughed and walked inside the grocery store. It was funny that he had never been tickled before.

Puck gave up trying to figure out why he had laughed and followed me inside.

"Just so you know, don't open anything, or you will be paying for it." I said.

I could tell he was disappointed.

I walked down the aisle looking for something. I grabbed many different things that were normal and went to the check out line. I turned around, expecting Puck to be behind me, but he wasn't. Ugh, where in the world did he go?

I turned the grocery cart around and started going up and down the aisles. Where was he? I then saw a door that had a sign on it that said EMPLOYEES ONLY. Oh no…he didn't.

I left the cart there and quickly slipped into the room, making sure no one was looking. I then realized that the room was the employees break room. It had flat screen TVs and really nice couches. Luckily no one was in there…except Puck, who was just sitting there.

"Can't you read? This is for _employees only_. We shouldn't be in here."

"Who listens to that kind of stuff? I mean, if you put a sign up that says that, you've got to expect that someone is going to find it tempting and come in. A sign is not going to stop someone." Puck said.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone catches us." I said. Just then, we heard someone talking outside of the door.

"Crap…" I said. I look around the room and there was only one couch that had space under it.

"Puck! Get under the couch!" I said in a half whisper. He got up, taking his time, and got under the couch. I quickly slipped under the couch.

If someone came in, they could see me because I was half sticking out. I didn't really want to be really close to Puck so I was keeping my space from him. Unfortunately, Puck saw that I was noticeable. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me _really_ close to him.

I let out a gasp and he chuckled. Just then, five guys came in so we both shut up. They all worked there and were around my age. They were all talking pretty loud so Puck and I could whisper without them knowing.

"Get your hands off of me." I said, squirming a little.

"I know you like this, Grimm." He said, pulling me _even_ closer.

"Ugh you are so frustrating." I said. I turned around (which was very hard to do) so that I was facing him and he could see how mad I was. But as soon as I was fully turned around, I realized that my face was really close to Puck's. I went wide eyed while Puck smirked.

My phone then went off, playing _California Gurls_ really loud. I could hear all the guys in the break room asking each other if that was their phone. Their eyes then landed on the couch. I looked at my phone and it was a text from Daphne saying "where are u guys? U have been gone 4 a long time. But take ur time with Puck if you need to ;)"

Oh Daphne….

"Stay here." I whispered to Puck. He just nodded. Puck put in head phones and started to listen to his I-pod. He figured that it would be a while before I got all the guys out of the break room. I got out from under the couch and the guys looked surprised to see me there.

"I found out whose phone it was." Said one guy, who was now pointing to me. His little name card said Chad. Some of the guys were looking me up and down.

"Um…hi. Sorry, I thought one of my friends had gone in here…and I um….followed her. But then I heard you guys coming so I, uh, hid….under the couch."

"It's okay. Happens all the time." Said a guy whose name card said Luke.

"Really?" I said.

"Haha, no." Luke said.

"Oh…well I better get going." I said.

"What's your name?" Asked a guy whose name card said Mike.

"Oh…um Sabrina." I said. This was awkward. I needed to get out of here with Puck.

"Hey, don't you go to Fairyport Landing High?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." These guys looked a little familiar.

"She's that girl! The hot chick that Steve is always talking about!" A guy said. His name card said Tyler.

"What? Psh…no!" A guy said, who was obviously Steve. I remember these guys now. They are the perverted jerks at my school. They seem nice at first but then they get you to sleep with them and then they dump you. It's happened to many people I know. Ugh. I have got to get out of here. Now.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys. But I have to go." I said. I was opening the door but Steve closed it shut.

"Oh, come on Sabrina. Don't you want to hang with us?"

"Um, no thanks!" I said. I was backed up against a wall and Steve's hands were on both sides of my head.

Steve turned to the other guys and said "Mind giving us some privacy?" They all just laughed and walked out the door. Steve was pushing me up against a wall and I was frozen. He had my hands pinned to the wall.

"Let me go!" I said, trying to pull my hands free. He started kissing my neck and this made me squirm even more. He pinned both of my hands to the wall with one of his hands and the other was on my waist. Gosh he was strong. I couldn't get out of his grip! He was about to kiss me on the lips when suddenly, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I was still looking down at him. I was shaking a lot. It's like that feeling, where you get into your first car accident and you can't move. You're whole body is frozen because this has never happened to you. That's how I was feeling right now. I felt like I was going to break down. I hated the feeling of being trapped by someone and not being in control.

I looked up to see Puck, standing there with a metal bar. Don't ask me where he got it, because I honestly don't know. I was still shaking and I tried to stop. I would not act scared in front of Puck. I wouldn't.

I was expecting to see him with a cocky expression on his face, but it looked like he had a worried expression on his face instead.

"Grimm, you okay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"No…" I said. He came over to me and gave me a hug.

Puck's POV

I know this isn't like me to hug someone, but hey, I'm trying to win the bet, remember? Okay, maybe I felt a little bad for her. She looked like she was about to pass out.

I knew she didn't like not being in control so she was probably really shaken up. I went over there and hugged her and she slowly put her arms around me. I could tell that she was a little confused and that this was very un-Puck like.

People don't think I have a soft spot but I do. I think Grimm is the only one who knows about it.

I let go of her and lead her outside. I told her to stay there and then I went back in and found her cart and bought all the stuff. When I came back it seemed like she was a little better.

Sabrina's POV

I felt a lot better when Puck came back out. I was glad I didn't cry in front of him.

"Hey Puck?" I said.

"Yeah?" Puck said.

"Let's not speak of this again, ok?" 

"Deal." He said.

"Oh crap…" I said.

"What?"

"I think we might have to walk because of all the grocery bags."

"Ugh, _walking_. It's so boring."

"Come on. Daphne is already wondering where we are. We don't want her to get the wrong idea." I said, I texted Daphne saying that we were on our way home.

"I think I might be able to fly with the grocery bags and you." Puck said.

"If you think so…" I went over to him and grabbed some of the grocery bags from his hands, He grabbed me by the waist and made sure no one was looking and then started flying.

"So…I was wondering. Why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?" Puck asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You just like to look at me all the time, don't you?" Puck asked. He was back to his normal jerk, annoying, self.

"Ugh, shut up." I said. He smirked.

We then landed at the house and went inside. Granny was doing a puzzle, Red and Daphne were playing a game, Uncle Jake was on the phone, and Peter was sitting on the couch. Everyone muttered a "hi" or "hey kids".

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Granny let me make dinner that night. I made something actually normal.

I got in bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night I heard footsteps in the room. It was probably Daphne…

Peter: 1

Puck: 2

(This was Laura D's idea, it's like a score board! lol)

**Hope you liked it! My longest chapter so far! I know that this chapter was mostly about Puck and Sabrina, but next chapter I'll include Peter more! Tell me what you think and give me any suggestions you have! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM**

**Thank you for your reviews! I loved them! Many people gave suggestions! Thank you! They were AMAZING!**

**Oh and sorry Lara D for spelling your name wrong on the last chapter shout out!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been a little busy…Sorry!**

**Now…**

Chapter 8!

Sabrina's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling in a good mood. It was Saturday and I felt great! Too bad school started on Monday.

I checked my skin, hair, and my pajamas I was wearing to see if there were any pranks.

Oh. My. Gosh.

No pranks?

Fine with me.

Wait…maybe he is planning something…maybe he is going to pour something on me when I step out my door…_maybe_ he's just waiting for the right moment…

I tried to push this thought and of my head and just hope that he had not done anything to me.

And if you haven't gotten it yet, _he_ is Puck.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room, being very careful. Luck was on my side today. I wasn't covered in anything. I was walking downstairs when I realized that I was still wearing my pajamas.

You may think that this is not a big idea, but I was wearing Sophie shorts and a tight, low-cut tank top. It might be a little awkward when they see me. I was turning around to go upstairs when I bumped into someone.

I almost fell but they caught me. I looked up and to see Peter standing there with his hands around my waist. Maybe luck wasn't on my side today…

I know that I gave Peter a second chance, but I still wasn't so fond of him. Anyway…

"Um…Hi." I said.

"Hey." Peter said. I couldn't help but notice that he was checking me out. Crap…

"Uh…thanks." I said. Then I realized what I said was stupid because he had bumped into me, causing me to fall.

"No problem." He said with a smirk. "Nice pajamas." I went wide eyed and my face went completely red.

"Excuse me." I said, taking his hands of my waist. As soon as I was out of his grip, I ran upstairs, totally embarrassed. I went into my room and opened up my drawers. Oh no…

Where.

Were.

My.

Clothes?

I checked all my drawers and my closet and found absolutely nothing. Except one outfit, which was folded neatly, placed on top of my dresser. I looked at the outfit and gasped. This was…oh no…not this one. Anything but this…

"PUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stormed down the hallway, ignoring Peter's "what's going on?" and stomped into Puck's room. I found him lying on his back on his trampoline, looking satisfied.

"What did you do with all my clothes?" I yelled at him.

"Psh…Do you really think I'm going to-" He stopped talking when he looked at me.

I looked at him and he looked speechless. I realized his eyebrows were raised and his eyes were trailing the length of my body.

I then realized, once again, that I was in my so-revealing-but-comfy pajamas.

Oh my gosh. Was he _checking me out?_

If he is speechless right now, I could use this as an advantage to get my clothes back. What I was about to do was something I would never do, but I would rather do it than wear that outfit in my room. I needed my clothes back. I was desperate.

I got onto the trampoline. I could tell Puck was extremely confused. Luckily, he was still speechless.

I got really close to him so that our faces were really close, but not touching.

"Puck," I said, tilting my head to the side, "where are my clothes?"

Puck's POV

What was this girl _doing_ to me? I couldn't manage a single word.

When she came into my room, I was so excited to see her reaction. But when I looked up and saw her. She looked…she looked…_hot_.

Don't you dare judge me for thinking this. I'm a guy. What else do you expect?

She was wearing short, short shorts and a tight tank top. I wasn't expecting it. At all.

When she asked me where her clothes were, I came back to reality a bit. She was trying to ruin my prank! No way was she going to do this! I always win. Trust me. I do.

I then remember the bet with Peter. I _was_ going to win.

I looked up at Grimm and saw her staring at me with her blue eyes. I knew she was only doing this to get her clothes back. She was playing dirty. Well guess what? Two could play at that game…

I grabbed her waist and flipped her over, so that I was on top of her. I put my elbows on both sides of her head while my body was slightly pressed on her. She was too surprised to do anything. Grimm only looked at me with a stunned expression.

"Hey Grimm?" I said, leaning close to her. "Guess what?" I asked

She only stared back at me, still speechless.

"I. Win." I said, pronunciation each word.

She suddenly came back to reality and shoved me off of her.

"Ugh! You're so full of yourself!" She said to me.

"And?" I asked.

"Ugh! Where the hell are my clothes? I am not wearing _that outfit_ that's in my room!" Grimm screamed at me.

Does she seriously think I'm going to tell her? Has she not learned _anything_?

Guess not…

Sabrina's POV

I was so mad by now. I needed my clothes. Now!

"What's wrong with the outfit I ever so kindly laid out for you?" Puck asked, obviously doing this just to annoy me.

"Just give me my clothes and I won't kill you." I said, threatening him. You might be wondering which outfit I'm talking about. Well this is how it all began….

_Flashback…_

Two months ago, I was wearing my 'I 3 NY' t-shirt. I walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast table. I saw that Puck was staring at my chest. I got really self conscious for a second before realizing that he was trying to read my shirt.

"I love ny." Puck said, pronouncing NY like nya.

"It says 'I love New York'. NY stands for New York." I said to Puck, rolling my eyes.

"So you wear shirts that tell people what you love?" Puck asked. What a weird question.

"Um…I guess." I said.

"Hmm…" Puck said, partly mumbling to himself. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh no…I knew that look. This can't be good…

He suddenly flew upstairs.

Well that was…strange…

The whole day I was kind of nervous. Whenever Pucks gets that mischievous look in his eyes…I know it can't be good.

I went to bed that night, locking my door. Just in case.

The next day, I got up and checked for pranks. But I couldn't find any…My room looked exactly how it had the day before. I opened my drawers and found that all my clothes had been dyed a disgusting green. Is that all he could come up with? I know it's still a prank, but, really? He had done this one before. That's not like him.

The only outfit I found that was normal was by pink booty shorts and my 'I 3 NY' t-shirt. When I picked the t-shirt up, I realized it wasn't the shirt I thought it was. Instead of saying 'I 3 NY', it now said 'I 3 Puck!'

Oh no…

He is going to get it!

I then picked up my pink booty shorts. Oh no…He didn't…

Can you guess what it said on the butt of my shorts?

'I 3 Puck!'

I stormed into his room, not caring if I stepped on any traps. I was pissed.

"What did you do to my freakin' shorts and shirt?" I screamed at him.

"Well, you said you wear things telling the world what you like, so I decided to print 'I love Puck' on your shorts and shirt." Puck said, completely enjoying himself.

"Oh you are so dead." I said to him.

Puck only smirked at me.

"Unless you want to wear one of your others clothes that I dyed green, I advise you to wear the outfit I gave you. The clothes that I dyed, well let's just say that it wasn't really 'dye' that I dyed them with."

I stared at him, horrified. Then I stormed out of his room and back into mine. I picked up a shirt that was 'dyed' green and smelled it. It smelled like something that went into his glop grenades. Ugh. This is not my day.

Then I realized, why can't I just wear my pajamas the whole day? That's not too bad.

I walked out of my room, feeling proud of my discovery, when something splattered on me. I looked down at myself to see syrup all over my pajamas.

I looked up and saw Puck standing there.

"You didn't really think I was that stupid, did you? I mean come on; I knew you'd try to wear your pajamas. Guess you have to take a shower now." He said, satisfied.

While he was satisfied, I was really mad. I stormed into the Mirror Max's room and he appeared.

"I need clothes." I said.

"Um, sorry. I can't exactly give you any." He said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you can't give me any? I know you have tons of clothes in there!" I half shouted.

"Well, Puck kind of…well, let's just say he tricked me into a deal which I can't break. It's a magic deal. It's hard to explain, but basically, I'm not allowed to give you anything. Sorry." I could tell he was sorry, but I was still mad.

I walked out of the room and straight into the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed into _the outfit_. I decided that I would lock myself up into my room for the whole day and not let anyone see me. I would avoid Puck the whole entire day and make sure he didn't see me. I went into my room and stopped. Oh gosh, it smelled. Really bad. I opened the window to let the smell out. I knew the smell was coming from my clothes.

I got a trash bag and put all my clothes in there. I was going to go wash them when

I realized something: the washer was downstairs. _People_ were downstairs. Maybe I could creep downstairs and hopefully no one would see me.

I went down the stairs and halfway down, I heard footsteps behind me. Ugh. I knew who it was…

"Wow. Nice clothes." Puck said with a wink.

"Shut up." I said. Puck then realized I was sneaking downstairs. He got what I was trying to do. Oh crap…

I ran for it.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Puck say behind me. I darted out the front door and went into the backyard. I was hoping Puck didn't follow me, but unfortunately, he did. He quickly caught up to me (by flying, of course) and grabbed me by my waist.

"Ugh! Let me go!" I said.

"No, I think everybody should see what you're wearing."

"No!" I started spazzing.

Puck put me over his shoulder and walked inside.

"Put me down!" I yelled, kicking and screaming.

He put me down once he was in the kitchen, but still held onto my waist making sure that I wouldn't run for it.

In the kitchen were Daphne, Red, Granny, and Uncle Jake.

They all saw what I was wearing and laughed.

"Sabrina…" Daphne said in between laughs, "What are you wearing?"

"It's a long story." I grumbled.

Everybody teased me the whole day.

It was horrible.

_End of Flashback_

And that's the story of _the outfit._

"Grimm? Gri-im? Anybody there?" I was brought back to reality with Puck poking my head repeatedly. It was really annoying!

"Oh…um…" I forgot what we were talking about for a second. I bet I looked like a total idiot just standing there, looking confused. Then I remembered.

"Speechless in my presence. Don't worry, I understand." Puck said.

"Ugh! I am not speechless! Now give me my clothes back!" I was so angry with him.

"You have an outfit in your bedroom. Why not just wear that one?" Puck asked.

I glared at him for about a minute while he only looked at me with a smug look on his face. Then stomped off. Why does he have to be so freakin' annoying?

While angrily walking down the hallway, I bumped into Peter.

"Sorry." I said and pushed past him.

"What did he do today?" Peter asked, following me.

"Why don't you come and see?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

He walked into my bedroom and I showed him all my empty drawers and my empty closet. I then showed him the outfit that Puck wanted me to wear.

Peter tried to stifle a laugh but he couldn't.

"It's not funny!" I said, trying to hide my smile. For some reason, Peter was brightening my mood. He was acting differently than he had this morning. And…I kind of liked it.

"You're right." Peter said, "It's freakin' hilarious!" He kept laughing.

"Well you don't have to wear it." I said once he stopped laughing.

"Okay, Okay. I see your point." He said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"You could always wear your pajamas for the whole day." Peter suggested.

I silently stood up and walked out of my bedroom while Peter watched me in utter confusion. As soon as I was out the door, something gross hit me and I retreated back into my room, already knowing who it was. It was too predictable.

"What…?" Peter was confused.

"Puck." This was my only answer.

"Ah." Peter said, raising his eyebrows. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Got any other ideas?" I asked, hopeful.

"You could wear one of my things, but it might be a million sizes too big." Peter said, comparing my five-foot-four to his six-foot height.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Alright, you might want to shower first…" Peter said.

"Oh, right." I said. I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. When I got to the door, I realized it was closed. I knocked, but no one answered. I could tell the light was on but I wasn't sure who was in there.

"Hello?" I said into the door.

"Um…hi?" I heard someone say from inside the bathroom. I recognized that voice.

"Puck! Hurry up! I need to take a shower." I said, pounding on the door.

It was about another three minutes of arguing before he opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, I felt warm air hit me. He had _showered?_ I knew he took them now and then these days but this had been the fifth shower this week!

He walked out with jeans on and no shirt. His hair was still wet. You may be expecting me to stutter and say something stupid just because he's shirtless. Well not this time…

It had happened too many times in the past and I couldn't get over it! And worst of all, Puck knew that him being shirtless made me a little nervous. Most days, Puck would just walk downstairs shirtless just to annoy me. It was horrible. Hopefully I wouldn't stutter this time.

"There. You happy? I'm out of the bathroom." Puck said.

I decided to stay silent and look over my shoulder so I would be looking in a different direction. I walked forward, still looking behind me and bumped straight into Puck who was still standing in front of the bathroom.

"Ugh. Move already!" I said, still looking a different direction. This actually worked!

Puck then moved so he was right in front of my face. Oh crap…this can't be good.

"Can you say that again? I couldn't tell if you were talking to your imaginary friend or me." Puck said, still standing right in front of my face.

I couldn't make any normal words come out. I just stood there, looking like an idiot, staring right at Puck.

"You know, Grimm? I think pictures last longer." Puck said.

My stare turned into a glare, and then I turned around and went into the bathroom. I slammed it closed then heard Puck from outside the bathroom saying: "I know you want me."

I opened the door and said, "You know, your dead right…I want you to go away." And then I slammed the door again.

I stripped of my clothes and got into the shower.

Puck's POV

Man, she is _mad_ today! This is great!

I walked down the hall, looking for Peter. I needed to talk to him about the bet.

I found him in his room, looking through his drawers.

"Pan." I said.

"Puck." Peter said.

"So about the bet…" I started.

"You want to forfeit? I understand. You're losing anyway." Peter said with a smirk.

"You think _your_ winning? Are you serious?" Peter is so stupid.

"Yeah, I'm totally winning." Peter said.

"Sure you are." I said, "So about the bet, she has to fall in love with the person right?"

"Yup."

"How about she has to say 'I love you' too." I said.

"Sure. That will be easy." Peter said.

"For me it will be, I don't know about you." I said to Peter.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Peter asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You think your technique is so much better than mine. Well, you're certainly wrong. Have you seen the way she talks to me compared to the way she talks to you. If you think you're winning, you might want to check again." Peter said. Then he walked out of his room, leaving me looking like a total idiot.

Sabrina's POV

I got out of the shower, feeling a lot better. I put the towel around me when I realized something. I didn't have clothes with me. I would have to go out there with only a towel on. I just hope this won't be awkward.

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel around me. I walked into Peter's bedroom and didn't find Peter. I only saw Puck standing there with a confused expression on his face. It looked really funny. Luckily, he hadn't seen me yet.

I debated on whether I should ask Puck where Peter went, or I should just go look for Peter and avoid the awkwardness. Puck was still shirtless and I was in a towel.

I decided not to ask Puck but when I was walking out, Puck realized I was there.

"Grimm? What are you doing in here?" Puck asked.

"Oh…um…Just looking for Peter." I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment. I could tell that he had realized that I was in a towel and was now looking me up and down. This is the awkwardness I was trying to avoid!

"Uh…no reason." I said.

I turned and walked out of the room. The Puck I saw in there wasn't the usual Puck. He looked like he was distracted by something. Whatever…

Great! Now I'm looking for Peter in a towel! Ugh I hate when this type of thing happens.

I went to the balcony and shouted, "Peter!"

A few seconds later I heard Peter say, "Yeah?"

"Can you come here?" I shouted.

Peter came to the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and realized I was in a towel.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." He said.

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom while I followed him. Puck was still standing there in Peter's bedroom, deep in thought. It was weird. Puck…actually _thinking_.

"You still standing here?" Peter asked Puck. I wonder what they had been talking about.

"No, I'm sitting out in the hallway." Puck said sarcastically.

"Guys…" I said.

"Well get out of my room." Peter said.

"Ok…" Puck went to the doorway of Peter's room and just stood there.

"I said get out." Peter said.

"Guys…" I said, a little louder this time.

"I am." Puck said.

"Go away." Peter said.

"Why don't you just-" Puck started, but I cut him off.

"Guys!" I yelled.

They both turned their heads toward me.

"I've been standing in this towel for ten minutes! Can you stop fighting?"

"You have an outfit in your room." Puck said to me.

"I'm not wearing that." I said through clenched teeth.

"What? You're going to walk around in a towel the whole day? Have fun with that…" Puck said.

"No. Now get out." I said to Puck.

"Whatever." Puck said, and then walked away.

"Now, why does he listen to you when you say get out?" Peter asked me.

I simply just shrugged my shoulders and turned towards his drawers.

"So…What do you have?" I asked.

"Here." Peter said, handing me athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem." Peter said.

"Be right back." I told Peter. I stepped out of the room; looking both ways to make sure Puck wasn't around to hit me with something disgusting. I then darted to my room. I looked for a bra and underwear but I couldn't find any. Crap…

I looked at the outfit that Puck had given me. Under it was a bra and underwear. I recognized them to be the most slutty underwear and bra I owned. Well this was embarrassing. The bra and underwear were bright red and lacy. I tried to push away the thought that Puck had looked at these.

I changed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes Peter gave me made me look like a tomboy. The shirt was dark green and had the name of some type of camp on it. The athletic shorts he let me borrow were black. Peter was right, the clothes were really big on me, but I actually liked this kind of look. Maybe I should borrow some of Peter's clothes more often.

My hair was damp and was starting to get wavy. I still had to put on makeup. Oh well, I'll do that later.

I walked out of my bedroom; once again, making sure Puck wasn't in the hallway. I walked into Peter's room and saw him sitting there, reading.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey." Peter said, looking up from his book.

"Thanks again for the clothes. I couldn't stand to wear the outfit in my room."

"No problem. You actually look pretty good in them."

"Thanks." I went over to Peter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked out.

Maybe Peter wasn't so bad after all.

Peter: 2

Puck: 2

**So? How did you like it?**

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I will try to use your some of your suggestions in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter took so long!**

**Thanks you for reviewing! I love you all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**I'm so so so so soooo sorry for not updating in a while! I've been kinda busy, sorry!**

**I absolutely loved your reviews! Thank you, once again!**

**So, I have a question for you guys…**

**You know the score board at the end of each chapter? Should I deduct points if the person was really mean/stupid/rude (you get the point)? Give me your opinion please!**

**I love all of your suggestions! I'm going to try to use them in the upcoming chapters! Thank you for your suggestions! I LOVE them! **

**Guess what?**

Chapter 9!

Puck's POV

Pan said he was winning. I knew he was right. This bothered me…a lot.

I could tell that Grimm was giving in to Pan's little 'I'm so sweet. I'm so perfect! I'm so innocent! I'm the perfect guy for you!' act.

How am I losing? I mean, I have a pretty good strategy, don't I?

No, I don't.

What am I doing wrong?

I get her attention. I'm flirting with her the best I can. What else can I do?

I looked back on the time that I saved her from Steve. She seemed really nice to me then. Was there something I was doing right when I saved her? If I was, then what was it?

I was a clueless as ever.

Guess I'll have to pay attention to Pan's strategy more.

I'll just have to beat him at his own game, whatever it was…

Sabrina's POV

Today, I'm going school shopping at Target since school starts tomorrow. And yes, Puck finally did give me all my clothes back….with the help of Granny.

Anyway…guess who I'm going shopping with? Puck and Peter. Well this will be interesting…

You may be wondering why Peter is going school shopping with Puck and me. It turned out that Peter is going to go to our school.

Okay, so don't blame me for what I'm about to say…

I'm actually kind of glad Peter is going. I don't know what it is…it's just…I don't know. He seems really sweet. Maybe…just maybe….he isn't so bad.

I went downstairs in normal clothes. Yes, Puck gave me my clothes back; all because of Granny.

Puck wasn't very happy when he figured out that his plan was spoiled. He was especially mad when he found out that I was wearing Peter's clothes.

I have to say, it was pretty funny. Puck totally freaked out. It just made my day!

"PUCK! PETER!" I yelled, already at the front door.

I heard them both mumble something that sounded like 'I'm coming'. Puck flew downstairs while Peter ran in from the kitchen.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"No." Puck said in a bored voice. He didn't really want to come. He didn't like school or shopping. Unless it was food shopping.

"Well I'm ready." Peter said, "I guess Puck can just stay here while we go out."

Puck glared at Peter.

"No," Puck said through clenched teeth, "I'm coming. Unless you want to stay here. Sabrina and I can go out while you stay here."

I was so confused. Why was Puck suddenly so mad? We're just going school shopping.

"That's okay. I'll be happy to come." Peter said.

"Suit yourself…" Puck said stiffly.

"Alrighty then…let's go." I said, trying to avoid anymore awkwardness. "I'll drive." I said while walking out the door. I didn't want Puck driving because…well…let's just say I've had a bad experience…I didn't know whether Peter had a license so I decided to drive.

I got in the driver's seat while Puck and Peter fought over the passenger seat.

"I was here first!" Puck shouted.

"Well I called shotgun way before you did!" Peter shouted back. At this point, Peter was winning and was almost in the passenger seat.

"Move!" Puck yelled, trying to pull Peter back.

"You move!" Peter shouted.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Both of them stopped and looked at me. "Both of you, get in the backseat!" I yelled, trying to act really serious so they would listen to me. Peter looked at me and then got in the back seat. Puck was about to say something but then looked at Peter. Puck then got in the backseat. How odd…

Just then, I decided to annoy Puck.

"Hey Peter? Can you sit in the passenger's seat?" I asked in a slightly flirtatious way. I turned around to see Puck glaring daggers at me. This was fun.

"Sure thing." Peter said. Then he crawled over the seats to get into the passenger seat. Puck was so annoyed.

The drive over to Target was…interesting. Whenever Peter asked me a question it would go a little something like this:

"So…do you like where you go to school?" Peter would ask.

"Um…it's pretty good. There are some fun things to do but there are also some really boring teachers."

"Do you enjoy school?" Puck would say right after I answered.

"Um…Puck? I just answered that question. And besides, we go to the same school…" I said, a little weirded out.

"So…what class do you enjoy best?" Peter asked.

"Probably…US history. It's pretty interesting to me." I said.

"What's your favorite subject?" Puck asked, once again, right after I answered.

"U.S. HISTORY! Peter just asked that." I said.

Puck kept doing this over and over again. Finally, I just gave up and stopped answering Puck. He was too annoying to argue with.

Puck's POV

Ok, so maybe my plan to act just like Peter wasn't working.

But I have to admit, watching Grimm get all mad and confused really brightened my day. It was so funny to see her reaction when I would ask the same exact question Peter did.

She finally just gave up answering me and silently sat there until Peter said something to her.

This was too fun…

So we finally arrived at Target and all got out of the car.

While we were all walking down one of the aisles of Target, Grimm had her head down, looking at the list. Peter was walking with Grimm while I walked a few yards behind. Peter was standing closer to Grimm than I would have liked. You know…'cause of the bet. Not because I _care_ about how close he stands to her. It only bothers me because of the bet. Yeah…because of the bet…

Peter turned around and gave me a challenging grin that seemed to say "Watch this." I saw him move his arm and was about to put it on Grimm's waist. I quickly grabbed what was closest to me on a shelf (which seemed to be a tiny hairbrush) and hurled it at his back.

"Ow." Peter said, pulling away his arm in shock. He was startled that I had thrown a tiny hairbrush at him. Haha, what a wuss.

"What's wrong?" Grimm asked him. Was she actually caring?

"Something hit my face." Face? What the hell? I hit him in the back, for crying out loud!

"Are you okay?" Grimm asked, searching his face for any indication that something had hit his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just so random…" Peter said. Oh I see how this works. He's just trying to get pity from Grimm. Gosh, I hate Pan.

"Where did it hit you?" Grimm asked. What's with all the caring? Why doesn't she act concerned when I'm hurt? Oh yeah…because she usually punches me and thinks I deserve it. And I usually do deserve it…

"Right there." Peter said, pointing to a spot on his face that was close to his mouth.

"Would you kiss it for me?" Peter asked. Oh I see where this is going now…that little sneak.

"Haha, nice try, but no." Grimm said, slightly blushing. Why the hell is she blushing? She never blushes when I talk to her…not that I care…'cause I don't…obviously…

Sabrina's POV

I knew Peter was flirting with me, and honestly, I didn't mind.

I looked behind me at Puck. He looked kind of mad. I wonder why.

"What?" Puck asked, realizing that I was staring at him.

"Nothing, you just look really mad. That's all…" I said.

Puck just looked away and didn't say anything. That's weird…usually he had some sarcastic comment. Whatever…

We finally finished shopping for the school supplies. It was time to go home. Finally…

When we got into the car, Puck insisted that he sit in the passenger seat.

"Well Peter got it on the way here, so I get it on the way back." Puck said, acting like an annoying kid that tries to be a know-it-all.

"Fine. I don't care. Just stop acting like you're a five-year-old." I said.

"Why don't you stop acting stupid?" Puck said.

"Why don't you shut up?" I shot back.

"Why don't you stop talking?" Puck said.

"That's what I just said, idiot." I said.

"No, you said shut up. I said stop talking." Puck said.

"They mean the sa-" I cut myself off. This wasn't worth wasting my breath on. "I give up…You're no use arguing with." I mumbled to myself. Puck had heard me though.

"I win." Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"No, you don't." I said, getting really annoyed.

"Yeah I do. You are the one who gave up." Puck said.

"Are you having fun annoying me?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, yes I am." Puck said with a satisfied smile on his face.

I was going to respond, but we had just pulled into the driveway. I wasn't going to stay in the car any longer to listen to Puck and his sarcastic remarks. Peter had been quiet the whole ride home. He was probably getting a kick out of how 'funny' it was when me and Puck fought.

I got out of the car and headed to the house. I was so glad that this shopping trip was over. Mostly because of Puck. Also, because of Peter.

It was a little awkward when he practically asked for me to kiss him. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but…I don't know…I still don't completely trust him.

The rest of the day went by fast, which wasn't good. I wanted this day to go by slow because tomorrow was school…and well…school sucks.

So you may be wondering my 'status' in school.

Am I a nerd? Haha, no.

Am I a slut? Definitely…not.

Am I flirt? Yes…yes I am…

Am I popular? I guess you could say that.

Do guys stare at me when I walk by? Usually…

I'm not really the 'queen bee' type of person at my school. Sure, I'm popular, but I'm not a popular slut or stuck up if you know what I mean.

Yes, I've had boyfriends before. I dumped them all.

So I hope that you understand what I'm like in school.

I set my alarm for 6 a.m. and fell asleep really quickly that night. I was exhausted. That night I had a dream and it went a little something like this:

_I was walking down the hallway to my room when Puck appeared right in front of me. _

"_Grimm, there's something going on that you don't know about." Puck said._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I can't tell you." Puck said._

"_What? Why not?" I asked._

"_You have to figure it out. Just watch out, you might get hurt." With that, Puck turned around and headed for his room._

"_Wait!" I shouted after him. "What do I have to figure out?" I shouted after him. He didn't answer._

"_Puck! Tell me!" I ran after him. He was about to enter his room but I pulled him back. I turned him around. But…when I turned him around…it wasn't Puck. It was Peter. What is going on?_

"_He has no chance." Peter said cockily. And then he disappeared._

"_Wait! Who has no chance? Chance to what?" I shouted into the empty hallway. I suddenly heard this loud beeping sound. What is that?_

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I quickly turned it off. I got up and headed for the shower. Luckily, I was the first one up, so I would get the shower first.

I got into the shower and thought about my dream. What was Puck talking about when he said that I better watch out? I was going to get hurt? What was he talking about? And then Peter was all like 'he doesn't have a chance' or something like that. What the heck did that mean? Maybe it was just another one of those dreams that will never make sense. Maybe I'll never know. But still…it seemed a little weird…

After shampooing, conditioning, shaving my legs, and washing my face, I got out of the shower. I heard someone knocking on the door. Wow…what great timing to see me in a towel. If you can't tell, that was sarcasm.

I opened the door to see Puck standing there…shirtless…just to annoy me…Just my luck…

I just stood there awkwardly waiting for him to say something.

"Well? Did you just knock on the bathroom door to stand there dumbly or what?" I finally said.

"I'm waiting for the shower." Puck replied, leaning against the door frame.

"Well you can't have it right now." I said.

"And why is that?" Puck asked.

"Because…" I said, closing the door, but Puck easily kept the door open with one hand.

"You hiding something in there, Grimm?" Puck asked with an amused look on his face.

"No." I said.

"Then why can't you get out so I can take a shower." He asked.

"Because I feel like annoying you. That's why." I said, feeling pleased with my answer.

"Gosh, Grimm. You're really pissing me off this morning." Puck said.

"Good." I said, glaring right at him.

"So what _is_ it that you are hiding in there?" Puck asked.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said defensively.

Just then, Puck seemed to get an idea. I can tell because he gets this look in his eyes then slowly turns towards me like I'm the victim or something.

"What?" I asked.

Puck got really close to me all of a sudden. I could feel his breath on my neck. What was he doing? Oh, I get it. He's trying to make me nervous. Well...I can make him nervous too…

First, I readjusted my towel to make sure it wouldn't fall if I wasn't holding onto it. I then swung one of my arms around his neck while my other hand traced his six-pack. Don't worry…I know what I'm doing. It's not like I'm going to kiss him.

His eyes got really big like he was surprised.

"What was that, Puck? Did you say you wanted to take a shower?" I asked, staring right at him and speaking with no hesitation.

Puck just stood there. Gears had shifted too fast for him. This was hilarious.

"You know what? I'll be nice and let you have the shower. But just remember, I won." And with that, I walked off. It felt so good just to say 'I win' right to his face.

I quickly got dried my hair and straightened it. I then got dressed. I was wearing ripped jean shorts that were kind of short and a navy v-neck that was short sleeved. The shirt was a little tight and had Abercrombie and Fitch written along the side of the shirt. Our school didn't have a dress code.

I put in large hoop earrings that were gold and put on a choker necklace (If you don't know what that is, it's just a necklace that is tight around your neck. Don't worry, it doesn't actually choke you). I put on make-up that consisted of eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara.

You may be thinking: I thought Puck said she didn't need make-up? Blah blah blah…

Well snap back to reality people! Just because he said that, doesn't mean I'm not going to wear make-up! I can do what I want.

I was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen when Peter came up to me.

"Hey, I was kind of wondering if you could, like, show me around and everything. I've been to the school before, but I don't really know my way."

"Oh, sure thing." I said.

"Thanks." And then he went to go eat breakfast.

I ate breakfast (don't worry, it was normal food) and then told everyone that I was leaving so they better hurry up or else they will have to walk (or in Puck's and Peter's case, fly).

I dropped off Daphne and Red at middle school and then drove to the high school. Puck, Peter, and I all found our lockers once we got there. Unfortunately, my locker was right next to Puck's since both of our last names started with a 'g'. Peter's locker was right across from mine.

I was catching up with my friends about everything (including Puck and Peter) when the two minute warning bell rang. Oh, and just so you know, my friends are everafters so I can tell them anything.

They all went to class. I had already showed Peter where he should be going. I started walking down the hall to my homeroom when someone grabbed me around the waist from behind.

"Hey, princess. Funny seeing you here isn't it?" I heard someone say in my ear.

I turned around.

Steve.

**I really don't know how to put the score up right now…it's confusing…**

**So? How did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update. I had been having writers block and I was really busy too. I'll update my next chapter soon! **

**More reviews = faster updated chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**Soooo…I got a BUNCH of reviews as soon as a posted so this inspired me to update sooner! **

**Oh my goodness! I absolutely loved all your suggestions! **

**Shout out to:**

**Serene4ever, I loved your suggestions! I'm going to try to use them really in the upcoming chapters! Thank you :)**

**One more question about the scoreboard: What do you guys think the score should be right now (as in, what should I start it out on for next chapter)**_**?**_** Because of the last chapter, I'm confused at where everyone's points are right now. Please give me your input! Thanks!**

**Ok, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character. But it's a little hard. I'm trying my best, so please, don't get mad at me. :) Thanks!**

**Just a reminder, this **_**is**_** rated T. **

**Now for what you've been waiting for since the cliff hanger!**

Chapter 10!

Sabrina's POV

What was Steve doing here? Oh yeah…he goes to school here.

I was about to scream bloody murder but Steve put his hand over my mouth.

"If you are smart, then you'll do what I tell you to do." Steve whispered in my ear

Ok, just so you know, usually I would punch a guy if they ever did this. I wouldn't even think twice about nailing him in his…yeah. But from the experience I had with Steve, I'm really freaked out. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. And it still really scares me. So if you don't get it, Steve really, really terrifies me.

So I never told you what Steve looked like…

Sure, he is kind of hot, but he has that 'player' look to him. You know what I mean?

He is about six foot and is kind of built. He plays football. He has blonde hair that is short and spiked.

Girls are usually attracted to him and I've never seen a girl reject him, mainly because he goes for the girls that he knows for sure will fall for him, which are the sluts.

Yeah…that pretty much describes him. And don't worry, his looks don't affect of how I view him.

But I'm not a slut…and I rejected him…so why would he go after me?

Oh…I forgot to mention…he like challenges…and he likes winning. That answers my question…

Steve had one hand on my mouth while his other arm but wrapped roughly around my waist. He practically carried me down the hall, while I was frozen in fear. I saw where he was headed…he was headed to an empty closet. I knew from previous experience that he was way stronger than me. If I tried to fight back, it wouldn't do too much, except get him annoyed. I started shaking with fear.

He carried me into a closet and closed the door once he was inside the closet. I looked at the closet doors. They were really thick. Someone could only hear me scream if they were passing by this door.

"W-what are you doing?" I barely managed out.

"I'm just finishing what I started the other day. I know that your little friend, Robin, hit me with a metal bar. I have it on tape. We were so rudely interrupted by him. You better tell him to watch out, because I'm coming after him." Steve said.

I just stared at him in shock and in fear. He had it on tape? I was hoping that he wouldn't know what had happened and would forget the last hour or so.

Steve stepped forward and pinned me to the wall, like he had done the other day.

"Just so you know, if you do what I tell you to do, then things will be a whole lot easier." Steve whispered in my ear. His hands started traveling up and down my back. Then, he slid his hand down to the back of my thigh and put it around his hip.

"Steve, stop it." I said, trying to push him away.

"Last chance, Sabrina. If you do what I say then this is going to be real easy." Steve said.

"Get away from me!" I practically screamed. I was tired of this dude.

"You want to play that way? Fine." Steve said.

Steve pinned me down to the ground so that he was on top of me.

"Get off me you creep!" I yelled at him. I was really scared, but I was trying not to be.

Before I knew it, he was trying to take off my shirt. I was trying to nail him in the balls but my legs and arms were pinned down. If only I could get to my phone to at least call someone…I then had a good idea.

I leaned my head up and started kissing Steve. It was disgusting. He totally forgot about pinning me down and started kissing me back. His hands then went for my shirt. Crap…I hadn't thought of what I was going to do if this happened. I really need to get to my phone to call someone without him knowing. I was starting to freak out. I tried to not let my mind wander to what Steve might do.

Steve lifted me up, pinned me to the wall, and started to take off my shirt again. I let him…man I hope my plan works…Oh dang it…I'm wearing my red lacy bra today…this sucks. This really sucks.

He got my shirt off and thought that I was really into this. He wasn't pinning my hands or anything, he was just pushing me against a wall. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck while my other hand went into my pocket. I pulled out my phone without him noticing and pressed and held down 3.

Yes, I'm calling Puck. And yes, he is on my speed dial. You don't know how many times this has come in handy. So don't judge me.

I was hoping that he would answer. I looked at my phone again.

CALL ENDED said my screen. Oh crap… I called him again. This time I'm pretty sure he picked up. He probably had time to get out of the classroom because he saw that I had called him…hopefully.

Steve was still really into this and hadn't noticed that I had pulled out my phone.

"Steve, stop." I said, trying to make it loud enough for my phone to hear. The timer for the amount of time I'm on the phone was still going so I'm guessing Puck had picked up his phone.

"Come on, babe." Steve said, kissing my neck now. I was really disgusted…again.

"Get off!" I said, pushing him away. This time, he wasn't expecting it so he stumbled back into the door and banged his head. He looked shocked, then mad. He then swung back his hand and slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Oh shit…"I said, tears coming to my eyes. Ok, I only cuss when I'm extremely hurt or extremely mad.

Steve came really close to me.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to knock you unconscious." Steve said in a threatening voice. Tears were about to slide down my face. I couldn't cry in front of him. He was take advantage of it and know he was winning this fight.

I quickly remembered that I still had Puck on the phone. I needed to tell him where I was somehow.

"Let me out of this _closet._" I said, my voice shaking. I was shaking with fear. My cheek still stung like hell from his slap. Tears were about to go down my face.

"I'm not letting you out until I'm done with you." Steve said. "Is that clear?"

I never got to answer because suddenly, we heard footsteps from outside. Steve put his hand around my mouth.

"Do _not_ make a sound. You hear me?" Steve whispered into my ear.

I was hoping that Puck was outside the closet door. I screamed but it was slightly muffled me Steve's hand.

"I said, don't talk." Steve said. He took my arm and twisted it behind my back in a painful way.

Bright light then filled the closet. Standing in the doorway of the closet was Puck.

I was so glad he had found me but I was also scared because I was still in Steve's hands. I tried to break free but Steve only twisted my arm farther behind my back.

The look on Puck's face was confusing. At first he looked really worried, but then he looked really mad.

Puck suddenly lunged at Steve. Steve was so surprised by the surprise attack that he let go of me and tried to defend himself. The fight turned into a fist fight. It was pretty quiet because neither of them wanted the teachers to hear them and get involved.

Puck was probably going to be blamed for the fight since he is such a trouble maker. It wouldn't take that much convincing from Steve to convince that Puck started the fight. Trust me, the teachers do not like Puck and would blame him in a heartbeat for something someone else did.

Steve was winning the fight right now and had Puck pushed up the lockers. He was punching Puck repeatedly.

I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed Steve by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Puck took advantage of this and tackled Steve to the ground and punched him again and again.

After he was sure Steve was unconscious, he got up and looked at me. By now, the tears had already escaped my eyes. And I was still in my bra. I put my head in my hands and started crying. I tried to stop but my breath just came out in hiccups. I didn't want to cry in front of Puck, but here I was, crying in front of him.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me. I cried into Puck's shoulder and I was so embarrassed since I was in my bra and I was crying in front of him. This day sucked.

Puck's POV

I felt horrible for Sabrina.

When I got there, Grimm was in her bra and looked like she was going to cry. It looked like she had been slapped and her hair was all messed up.

I was mad that Steve had done this to her so I punched the living shit out of him. Who does he think he is? Doing this to Grimm. At first, I was losing the fight, but Grimm pulled him back. After this, I knocked him out unconscious.

I looked at Grimm to see tears were streaming down her face. As soon as I looked at her, she turned her head away. I could tell she was ashamed to be crying in front of me. She doesn't like to cry in front of anyone, really.

She put her hands in her face and started sobbing. She tried to stop, but this only made her hiccup in a crying way.

I slowly walked over to her and put my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder for a couple minutes. I went into the closet and grabbed her shirt and gave it to her. She immediately put it on. I went to the office to tell them that Sabrina was sick and that I was taking her home. I then guided her out to the parking lot and got her into the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked. What a dumb question. Of course she wasn't okay.

"I mean, sorry. That was a stupid question." I said.

"Yeah, it was." I heard Grimm say in between sobs.

I put my arm around her in a comforting way.

My mind then went to the bet. I was only doing this because of the bet, right? I wasn't actually being nice on purpose. Was I?

Ok, I was. This had nothing to do with the freakin' bet. So maybe I did feel bad for Grimm. Maybe I was actually caring. So what? I can do what I want.

After about ten minutes, I had to say something. Ten minutes of silence is too awkward.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" I asked, not sure what to say.

Grimm's sobs had quieted down and I could tell that she had, for the most part, stopped crying.

"Maybe…" Grimm said.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Well…what happened?" I asked.

It was another five minutes until she answered. She put her hands in her lap and looked down at them while speaking.

"I was walking down the hallway and I felt someone grab me from behind. It was Steve." Grimm said.

"Why didn't you scream, or do something?" I asked. It wasn't like Grimm to just deal with things. She doesn't think twice about punching a guy in the face.

"I don't know…" Sabrina mumbled, "I guess I was…scared." She mumbled the last word very quietly so I could barely make it out.

I didn't say anything so she continued.

"He dragged me into a closet and said that if I was smart, I'd do what he wanted me to do. He started…kissing me and doing things. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. He pinned me to the wall so I couldn't do anything. I got an idea to call you but he had to be distracted. He took my shirt off and I called you." Grimm paused, "I pushed him into the door and he slapped me."

I could tell by the way Grimm was saying this that she was ashamed that she didn't try to fight back that much.

"I heard footsteps outside and I thought it was you so I screamed. This made him twist my arm behind my back. And then you showed up…So yeah…"

"Wow…" I said, shocked. I knew that she hadn't told me everything he had done, but still, it sounded like she had gone through a lot.

She didn't say anything for a while. I looked up at her and realized that she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, not in a rude way.

"Thank you." Grimm said.

"Anytime." I said. I put the car in drive and drove back to the house. When we got home, the Old Lady asked why we were home. I said that there was an incident at school. I'm figured that the Old Lady guessed from Grimm's puffy eyes and red face that something bad had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Old Lady asked.

"No." Grimm said, shaking her head. Interesting…she talked about it with me, but not with the Old Lady.

I was thinking of turning back into my regular self and calling her ugly or something rude, but I decided that it was too soon for that.

The Old Lady said that she had to run to the store and she would be back in about two hours. Jake was also out for the day (doing who knows what) so it was just Grimm and me at the house. Granny left and we stood there awkwardly.

Grimm had stopped crying and could speak normally again. I think she was starting to calm down.

I sat down on the couch and Grimm sat next to me. She sat a little too close if you know what I mean. I don't know if she was out of it or what, but for some reason, she rested her head on my shoulder. I had no clue what to do.

"Um…" I said.

"Shut up. I'm out of it and confused and tired and stressed. Don't make any comments about me wanting you, because that has nothing to do with this. I will punch you in the face if you make any sarcastic comment about this." She said.

Well that shut me up.

I turned on the TV and Tom and Jerry was playing. This show has no point to it what-so-ever. But it's fun to watch.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Grimm blurted out.

"What, do you want me to be mean to you and pull pranks?" I asked.

"No…but it's just not…like you." Grimm said.

"Oh, come on. You've seen me be nice before. It's not _that_ big of a deal." I said.

"Yeah, but those moments only last for about ten to fifteen minutes. It's been about two hours, and you're still being nice to me." Grimm said.

"I'm not some heartless dude, you know. I can be nice when I want to." I said.

Grimm didn't say anything for a while so we just sat there in awkward silence.

"I know." Grimm said after about twenty minutes of silence.

Sabrina's POV

The rest of the day was really long. And awkward. I had everyone asking me what had happened. Did people not get that I didn't want to talk about it?

I went upstairs at 11:00 P.M. to go get ready for bed when Peter came up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'm okay, but I know I'm better than I was before." I said.

"So…what exactly happened?" Peter asked me. Ugh…

"Listen…I really don't want to talk about it." I said, hoping to convince him.

"It's okay, you can tell me. Seriously, what happened? I know it has something to do with that Steve dude. I saw him lying on the floor at school unconscious with blood on his face. It's got to be related to that. Did you punch him or something?" Peter asked.

"Peter. I really don't want to-" I started.

"Or did he do something to you that cause you to punch him?" Peter interrupted me.

"Peter. Stop asking. I'm not going to tell you. I really, really don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Oh come on, Sabrina. I won't tell anyone. I just want to know. Besides, you told Puck. Why can't you tell me?" Peter asked.

"So that's what this is about? You can't accept the fact that Puck knows something that you don't?" I said.

"Well…kind of. I mean, I kind of deserve to know. I have been nicer to you than he has. If he knows something that I don't, I deserve to know what it is no matter what it is."

"So…this whole 'I'm nice' thing is an act? You think that you're more important than Puck?" I was mad.

"No, Sabrina-" Peter started.

"Shut up, asshole." I said, storming off into my room and slamming it in Peter's face.

Like I said, I only swear when I get angry.

Puck's POV

Well…little did they know that I heard every word of that conversation.

Am I winning the bet?

I think so…

**No cliff hanger this time! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**MORE REVIEWS = SOONER UPDATE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM**

**Thank you for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming! :D**

**So a lot of people said that they had no clue what the score is so I'll just say who won at the end.**

**I'm so excited for this chapter! I have it all planned out!**

**So part this chapter's idea goes to GreenQueen615 and Serene4ever!**

**If you guys have any suggestions, let me know! I'm really interested in what you guys think should happen!**

**Now…**

Chapter 11!

Sabrina's POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock in a pretty good mood, and then remembered the fight Peter and I had. Well that ruined me mood…

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. Ugh. I hated waking up early. I crawled out of bed and got into the shower. When I finished taking a shower, I got out. I had remembered to bring a bra and underwear to the bathroom but I kind of forgot about clothes…After I put on my bra and underwear, I wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door to see Peter coming out of his room.

Wow…my life is way too predictable…

Peter walked towards me. Oh joy…

"Hey Grimm." Peter said cockily, looking me up and down. Really? Is he really back to _this_? He's just going to act like nothing happened?

"Don't call me that." I said coldly.

"Aw, why not?" Peter asked.

"We are not friends, Peter. We will never be." I said. I tried to push past him, but he only got in my way. He then put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him so that we were chest-to-chest.

"But I forgave you." Peter said. What!

"Excuse me?" I asked, starting to get mad.

"I said I forgave you. You were all mad at me. I thought it over, and I've decided to forgive you. We're cool, right?" Peter asked.

"You are _such_ an ass." I said, trying to get away from his grip.

"Hey! I just forgave you! You should be thankful. You don't want to push your limits, do you?" Peter said, tightening his grip.

"Limits?" I practically screamed at him, "What limits? If I knew that you were such a jerk and that you never changed, then I wouldn't have been friends with you in the first place!"

"Ok, I give up! What is Puck doing that I'm not?" Peter said, letting go of me.

"What?" I asked in a much quieter voice. I was totally confused now.

"Ok, I'm not really back to my old self. I was trying to act like Puck. You seemed to pay a lot more attention to him yesterday…So…I tried acting like Puck to see if you would pay attention to me…but it didn't work." Peter said. He sounded really sad. Then he continued, "Yesterday, I was acting like a jackass. And I'm really sorry. I guess I was just…jealous." He looked down at the last part and put his hands in his pockets.

"Can you forgive me?" Peter asked, finally looking up.

Ok, so maybe I did fall for the sad face he had on, so what? If you saw it, you would fall for it too.

I waited another three minutes just to see him squirm. He looked more nervous every time I looked at him.

"Alright…but, you have to promise me something." I said, thinking of what he should promise me.

"Anything." Peter said.

"You have to promise me…that…hm…Oh! You have to promise me that you will take me out for ice cream sometime. And you have to pay." I said.

"Deal." Peter said with a smile on his face.

Then I realized I was still in a towel. Wow…how smart am I?

My face got really red because I had been standing here…for about 10 minutes and I had forgotten that I was in a towel.

"Ok…well see ya." I said, starting to walk away.

"See ya." Peter said with a wink.

Great. Is he trying to make my face look like a tomato?

Once I was in my room, I quickly got dressed into jean shorts that was slightly frayed at the end. I then put on a Hollister navy blue long sleeve shirt on and a gray tank top under it. I dried my hair and straightened it. I put my makeup on and then started to head for the stairs.

I was almost to the stairs when I saw Peter just entering Puck's room. That's confusing. I then heard voices coming from Puck's room. I could tell him and Peter were talking about something. Something secretive…Hm…I was then reminded of that little rhyme _Secrets Secrets Are No Fun Unless You Share Them With Everyone._ I laughed at myself for thinking of it. After about thirty seconds or so, I went up to Puck's door and put my ear to the door.

"So about the bet…" started Peter.

Puck's POV

I had just finished changing when Peter barged into my room.

"I know you're mentally challenged and all that crap, but there is a thing called knocking." I said.

"Whatever." Peter said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"So about the bet…" Peter started.

"You want to give up? I understand. After all, Grimm does like me better." I said.

"Really? Because she's like pudding in my hands." Peter said.

"Dude, you're going to compare her with pudding? Really? You're such an idiot." I said to Peter.

"Anyway…" Peter continued, "I wanted to go over the rules of the bet. And maybe add some stuff, if you know what I mean." Peter said.

"No…no I don't know what you mean Pan…I don't understand retard…" I said, making myself laugh.

"Oh haha! Your so funny, Puck! You got yourself to laugh! Yay you!" Peter said in a sarcastic but slightly gay voice.

"Sorry, what was that? Like I said, I don't understand retard." I repeated.

"That's weird…because you should understand what you are." Pan said. Seriously? He was calling me a retard?

"Wow…great comeback. You're so-o creative." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks." Peter said, "Again…Anyway…let's just go over the rules. Whoever gets Sabrina to fall in love with her wins, right?"

"Yup. And they get five hundred dollars. And Grimm has to say I love you to that person for them to win."

"Okay…so I was wondering if we could add something." Peter asked.

"Depends what it is." I said, crossing my arms.

"Whoever sleeps with Grimm first, wins." Peter said.

"What?" I practically screamed at him.

"You heard me." Peter said.

"Yeah I heard you. But you're betting on Grimm's body. You're sick, dude. Do you honestly think I'm _that_ low?" I was yelling at him by now.

"Aw, is someone scared they'll lose?" Peter asked in a fake caring voice.

"No!" I said.

"Then what's wrong? Afraid she won't _ever_ sleep with you." Peter said, taunting me.

"No, I'm just not that much of an asshole." I said, getting really mad.

"Yeah, I get it. You know you'll lose." Peter said.

"I won't lose!" I said.

"Well, she's more likely to sleep with me anyway. She would never go for you." Peter said. This guy was getting me pissed off.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, before I thought about what I was saying.

"Well…that is the whole point." Peter said.

"Fine." I said.

"Shake on it?" Peter asked, holding out his hand.

And before I knew it, I was shaking hands with him. He walked out of the room with a smug grin on his face.

I sat down on my hammock. What had I gotten myself into?

Sabrina's POV

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly ran to my room and closed the door.

I sat there on my bed, looking up, trying to make the tears go away.

Was this all really just one big joke?

Nothing is true?

It's all because of some stupid bet…

I started crying. I was angry at myself for falling for it. Nothing had been real. Puck only saved me for a bet. Peter only 'changed' for a bet.

This was all just one big joke, and I was the punch line.

I had two choices. I could go and yell at them…or…

I could mess with them.

If they really think I'm that much of a slut to sleep with someone, then fine, let them get their wish.

Game on.

**So? How did you like it? Sorry, it's a little short, but I thought it would be good to end it there. **

**As a Christmas present to you guys, I'm going to post my next chapter really soon!**

**Once I get 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter!**

**Tell me how you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**Wow! You guys review **_**really**_** fast! I know I said that once I get 5 reviews I would put this story up, but I thought I had sometime to write the rest of it. So, sorry for the wait. Since you guys had to wait, I'll make this chapter long.**

**So…I've decided to post this early!**

**And congratulations to twilightfunatic!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Reminder: This is rated T. If you don't understand what something is, don't ask me what it is. Thank you!**

Chapter 12!

Sabrina's POV

I was thinking of changing into other clothes. But then, I realized the adults here would see me and not let me go to school looking like a tramp. Then I realized…I had no clothes that looked slutty. Looked like I was going to have to go shopping.

I decided that today, I would have to play it cool. I would have to act normal. Slightly annoyed with Puck, but being friendly with Peter.

My plan would be put into action tomorrow.

This was going to be fun.

I went downstairs and saw that there was a note left on the table.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I have gone to solve a minor case with Uncle Jake. Sorry we had to leave so soon. We are about three hours away, but you can still call us. We will be back Sunday. Here is some money to cover groceries. There is also money in case there is an emergency. Have fun and stay out of trouble._

_Take care,_

_Granny_

Well…my plan will be easier then. Today is Tuesday, so that means I have until Sunday.

I sat down at the table and grabbed an apple. Once I was done, I saw Puck fly down the stairs. It took a lot of control to not go up to him, punch him, and scream at him. Luckily, I was a very good actress.

"Hey…" I said in a bored tone.

"Hey Grimm…So…you doing alright?" Puck asked. Oh…like he _really_ cares.

"Yeah…better than yesterday. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, sitting down.

"Don't tell Peter about it." I said. This was true. I really didn't want Peter to know what happened.

"Okay…why don't you want him to know? I mean, I wasn't going to tell him or anything. I'm just wondering why." Puck said. I got even madder when he acted like he actually cared. I was so close to going up to him and kicking him where it counts. But like I said, I'm a good actress…I think…

"He's just been all up in my business. I just don't want him to know." I said.

"Alright. I won't tell then." Puck said. Oh, I'm so close. Don't do it, Sabrina.

I was clenching my fists so hard my hands hurt.

Luckily, Puck had gone to the pantry and wasn't looking at me. I bet I looked mental. Seriously, I had a calm expression on my face, but my body looked like it was ready to pounce on someone any second. I looked like a creeper.

"Where's the Old Lady?" Puck asked, sitting back down at the table with some cereal.

I passed him the letter. He read it and I could tell when he got to the part about the money.

"Ooh! Money!" Puck said.

"Can't you read? It says for emergencies and groceries. Not…whatever you buy. What do you buy anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Puck asked with a mischievous grin. He was taking a sip of his milk when I responded.

"Condoms?" I asked before I could stop myself. Oh crap…I slipped up…

Puck spit out his milk all over the table. He started coughing.

"Excuse me?" Puck asked, once he was done with his coughing fit. My face got really red.

"Uhh…haha…nothing." I said, "I'm going to go now." I said, quickly getting up before I slipped up again.

"Um…yeah…you…you do that." Puck said.

I turned around and ran right into Peter. Like I said earlier, my life is way too predictable.

"Oh hey! Sabrina! Where's Relda?" Peter asked, holding on to my waist. Sabrina, do not punch the crap out of this guy. Save it for later.

"Um…here." I said, handing him the letter.

"Money!" Peter said.

"Dude, don't get her started. It's gonna get awkward." Puck warned.

"Puck!" I said.

"Wait…what happened?" Peter asked…still holding onto my waist…

"Well…Grimm here wanted to know what I spent my mon-" Puck started.

"Stop!" I interrupted him, "I wasn't thinking before I said it." I said as I moved away from Peter and his grasp on me. Luckily, he let go.

"Yeah, I should stop anyway. After all, I know _so_ much more than Pan does." Puck said, smirking at Peter.

Peter glared at him and then turned back to me.

"Anyway…" I said, "I'm going to go check on Red and Daphne and see if they are ready to go." I walked to the railing and yelled for their names.

They quickly came downstairs and started whispering and giggling about something. Like always…

"Ok! Let's go!" I yelled. Everyone followed me out to the car.

"Hey Sabrina?" Red asked, "Where's Granny?"

"Oh, she's out. She'll be back Sunday." I said, opening my car door.

"Oh." Red said.

"Hey Sabrina?" Daphne asked, "Red and I are going to take the bus."

"Ok. If you wish." I said. They giggled then ran to the bus stop.

Wait a minute…

They are only riding the bus so I will have to ride in the car with only Peter and Puck. It's going to be very tempting to start punching them in the car…

Oh joy…

I got in the car and put the keys in. I tried to start it but it wouldn't start. I tried again. It still didn't go.

"What's going on?" Someone said, right next to me.

I was startled so I jumped.

"Gosh! Don't do that Puck!" I said.

"Do what?" He asked, but I knew he knew what I was talking about from the smile on his face.

"The car's not starting!" I said, frustrated.

"Hm…" Puck started.

"Oh no…what are you thinking?" I asked.

"We could just…fly." Puck suggested.

"Um…ok. I guess that would work…" I said.

"But you might be a little heavy. I don't know if I can carry you." Puck said, looking at me like I weighed three hundred pounds.

"I am not fat! And besides, if you're too weak, then I'll just have Peter fly me." I said.

"No! I mean…I'm not weak!" Puck said, offended.

"Sure you're not." I said sarcastically. I hope I was acting normal. I don't want them to find out that I knew about their little stupid, dumb bet.

"I'm not! I'll prove it!" Puck said.

"Seem like you've been trying to prove a lot of things lately." I said acidly. Crap…another slip up. Let's see…two so far. Hopefully I won't have anymore. Maybe I'm not that good at acting…

Puck gave me a confused look.

"Whatever that means…I have no idea. But, are we going to fly or what?" Puck asked. Oh! Like he has no idea? Yeah right!

"Sure." I said.

Peter came up just then.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Car won't start. So, we're flying." I said.

"I'll take Sabrina." Peter said, reaching out to grab my waist.

Puck yanked me back and put his hands around my waist.

"Nah...that's ok. I'll take Grimm." Puck said.

"Haha, no really. It's okay. _I'll_ take her." Peter said forcefully.

"Haha. No, you won't. I'll take her." Puck said, also forcefully.

Puck turned me around so I was facing him, and then flew up into the air.

I looked down to see a pissed-off Peter.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. This could get interesting.

"What?" Puck asked, acting confused.

"You know what I mean." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Puck said

"Then answer my question." I said, getting a little annoyed. At least I haven't made a third mess up.

"What was your question?" Puck asked, once again acting confused.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating! I should've gone with P-"

"Don't you dare say that." Puck said.

"Haha, why? Does it annoy you?" I asked.

"Yes." Puck said.

"Then I should say it more often." I said.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Puck asked.

"Hey Puck?" I asked. Ok, this was another part where I was being truthful with him and not putting on an act.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…stay with me at school today? Like…you don't have to be with me. But, could you keep an eye on me?" I asked. I was kind of embarrassed to ask this question. Usually, I don't ask for help. I like to do things on my own. But Steve, he scares the crap out of me.

"I'll keep an eye on you if…" Puck started.

"There's always an if…" I said.

"If…you don't talk to Peter for the whole entire day." Puck said with a mischievous smile.

I was actually pretty happy about this. I didn't want to talk to Peter…or Puck…but mainly Peter. I have a feeling that this whole bet was mainly Peter's idea.

"Fine…" I said, trying to act grumpy.

"What? Do you like talking to Peter?" Puck asked.

"No…well…I don't know. He doesn't insult me about how ugly I am like_ someone_ I know." I said, slightly glaring at him.

"Oh come on, you're not _that _ugly." Puck said jokingly.

"Oh? Are you still implying that I'm slightly ugly?" I asked with a slight smile on my face. Why am I not mad at Puck? I should be holding back punches right now. Not…joking with him.

"Maybe…" Puck answered, trying to hold a straight face.

"So what would you say I was then?" Stop it, Sabrina! You should be mad at him!

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Puck said. It was the same answer he gave me when I asked what kind of stuff he bought. Well I wasn't going to respond the same way this time.

"Yes, yes I would." I said.

"Well, too bad, Grimm." Puck said. We had just landed two block away from the school.

"Where did Peter go?" I asked.

"Why?" Puck asked me.

"I don't know. Just wondering."

Just then, we heard someone land behind us. We turned around to see Peter, holding two backpacks.

"You guys just had to leave me with the stuff, didn't you?" Peter said. I could tell that he was annoyed that Puck flew me here instead of him.

Peter handed my backpack to me.

"Remember, no talking to Peter." Puck muttered in my ear.

"Hey! Where's my backpack?" Puck said to Peter.

"I don't know…I was carrying it…but I think I dropped it in the woods somewhere back there." Peter said, trying to hold a serious face. I could tell that this was his payback to Puck.

"You suck." Puck said, flying off to go get his backpack. Peter chuckled.

Just before Puck was out of sight, Puck yelled, "And Grimm, remember what we talked about!"

Oh great…now I'll have Peter bugging me over and over again about what Puck was talking about.

"What's he talking about?" Peter said as he walked beside me. Predictable…

I only kept walking and didn't speak.

"Um…Sabrina?" Peter said to me.

I didn't say anything. This could actually be really fun.

"Fine…don't answer me." Peter said.

We walked in silence for about two minutes. I know it was annoying Peter. Finally he spoke up again.

"So, you're not going to object to anything I say? I could just say whatever I wanted to, and you wouldn't say anything?" Peter asked.

"Fine then. I guess you can't object to what I do either." Peter said. What's he talking about?

Suddenly, Peter stopped me. He put his hands around my waist, yanked me towards him, and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" He asked.

I would like to punch him, but I don't think I'd like to talk to him. I know that he would love to get a reaction out of me, so I'll just do the exact opposite.

I simply shrugged and kept walking.

"What the crap?" I heard Peter whisper to himself.

Yep, this was definitely fun. But, it would be more fun to punch him.

I wonder what Puck will say when he figures out that Peter kissed me. Especially because it was because of Puck's little deal he had going with me. It was his fault Peter kissed me.

Peter stopped and turned me around to face him. He pulled me really close to him so our faces were about two centimeters apart. What was he doing now? Didn't he know that kissing me wasn't going to get me to talk to him?

Peter leaned in, but he didn't kiss me. He stayed like that for a couple seconds, but then he started to kiss my neck. Should I push him away and yell at him, giving him the satisfaction of me talking to him, or should I just shrug like last time? I think I will step away and shrug. That will annoy him…

I tried to step away but he wouldn't let go.

"If you want me to let go, all you have to do it talk to me." Peter said. This situation reminded me too much of Steve.

"Stop it." I said.

"Okay." Peter said, letting go of me.

Ugh…I hated the fact that I lost…I was considering punching him right now. But I promised myself that I would save it for later.

I walked about fifteen feet in front of Peter while he tried to catch up to me.

"Sabrina!" Peter said, finally catching up to me.

"Just go away." I said.

"Look, I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to talk to me." Peter said.

"You're a jerk." I said, speeding up my pace.

"Sabrina! Come on, I was just kidding. It was all I could do to make you talk to me." Peter said.

"Just…go away." I said.

"How can I make it up to you?" Peter asked.

"I don't know if I can take any more of your mood swings! First, you're a jerk. Then you're nice. Then, you back to being a jerk, then nice, then jerk, and now nice! Pick one!" I yelled at him.

"I'm really sorry." Peter said. Yeah right…

"Whatever." I said. We just arrived at school and I was surprised to see Puck standing in front of the school with his muddy backpack. Looks like Peter 'accidentally' dropped it in a mud puddle.

How did he get here faster than us?

From the look on Puck's face, I could tell that he knew what had happened. If looks could kill, Peter would be dead.

"How did you-" I started, but Puck grabbed my arm and pulled me into the school.

Once we were in school, Puck turned me to face him.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Puck asked. He was probably asking these questions just to get ahead in his little bet.

"Well…he kissed me…twice. And now I'm pissed off at him." I said.

"I'm sorry…this is kind of my fault. If you talked to him, he wouldn't have kissed you. Sorry Grimm." Puck said. It's funny how he acts so sorry, but I know he's not. It's only for the bet.

"It's fine. I'll punch him later." _And you_ I added in my thoughts.

"Alright. I'm going to go to class. I'll keep an eye on you." Puck said.

"But…but I broke the deal." I said.

"Nah, that's okay. I would've kept an eye on you even if you didn't agree to my conditions." Puck said.

He walked to his class while I walked to my locker.

It was weird how Puck was suddenly nicer to me because of this bet going on. It was a little depressing too.

I opened up my locker and a note fell out. I opened it up to see three chilling words.

_Watch your back_

I turned around to see Steve just turning the corner to a different hallway.

_Puck's watching you. Steve will _not_ get you._ I kept chanting this in my head to myself.

It was weird…I was hating Puck…but asking him for help at the same time.

The rest of the school day was creepy. I caught Steve staring at me, like he was saying, _Just you wait, I'll get you_.

On the bright side, whenever I saw Steve staring at me, Puck was always around.

The school bell finally rang and everyone rushed to get out.

"So, do you want to fly with me back home?" Puck asked me while I was walking out of the building.

"Actually, I'm going to go to the mall after school. So, I'll see you at home later on." I said.

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to fly you to the mall?" Puck asked. Every time he is nice to me, it makes me ever madder each time.

"Sure." I said.

Puck's POV

It's weird…being nice to Grimm. It seems too easy.

Something is up with her.

We will be having a conversation and then she will say something that hints that she knows something.

Could she possibly know about the bet?

No, she isn't ever around when Pan and I talk about it. How would she know about it?

But what I do know is that she knows something. And she doesn't like it…

Sabrina's POV

Puck dropped me off at the mall. I told him to go ahead and head home. This shopping trip would take a while.

I had also borrowed the emergency money Granny gave us. This would be helpful to my shopping spree.

I first went to Victoria's Secret and Pink. I got a lot of stuff there (and by that I mean lingerie). I also went to other stores and got short shorts and short skirts. I also got low-cut shirts. I got lots of high heels, too!

Don't get me wrong, I love shopping. But, I didn't feel comfortable buying this stuff. I'm just not the kind of girl who buys things like this. Even when I was trying it on, I felt like it just wasn't me. But that was part of the whole plan, right?

Man, I hope this works.

After I finished shopping, I walked home with a gazillion shopping bags.

My arms were practically about to fall off once I got home. Puck saw me come in. His eyes widened when he saw how many shopping bags I was carrying. He also eyed the Victoria's Secret bag suspiciously.

I picked out my outfit that night. Tomorrow, I would wear a mini skirt. It's really short. It's really slutty. So, it will be perfect for tomorrow. For my shirt, I'm going to wear a low-cut scarlet colored short-sleeved. And for shoes, I'm wearing scarlet wedges.

This outfit isn't that bad. But I have to go into this plan gradually. I can't just wear something one day and expect people to act normal. They would freak out if I wore my worst outfit randomly.

I got dressed for bed in short PJ bottoms. I also had a low-cut tank top that showed some of my bra. I planned to go out of my room, say goodnight to each of them, and leave.

First I went into Peter's room.

"Hey." I said, leaning up against the door frame.

"He-woah." Peter said once he looked up.

"Just coming in here to say goodnight. So…night." I said. I walked out with Peter looking surprised.

I then walked into Puck's room. His reaction was going to be the best.

I couldn't find him in his room so I went downstairs. He was playing video games or something. I sat down really close to him.

"Hey Puck." I said. He still hadn't looked up yet.

"Hey." He said, still entranced by his game.

"So…I was just coming down here to say…thanks for today. Thanks for keeping an eye on me." I said. I knew that this might get his attention. He's really nice when this subject comes up. I think it's because he feels bad for me because of what happened with Steve and stuff.

Puck paused his game and looked at me. His eyebrows immediately went up. He was checking me out. That means my plan is working already.

"So yeah, thanks." I said. I put arms around Puck's neck and gave him a hug. I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. He was kind of in shock…He hadn't even said 'your welcome'.

I kissed him on the cheek before letting go. Then, I got up.

"Oh and goodnight." I said, walking out with a smirk on my face, leaving Puck shocked and speechless.

I wonder what his reaction will be tomorrow morning.

Puck's POV

What just happened?

**So…yeah…**

**Hoped you liked it. If you didn't, sorry.**

**Tell me any suggestions you've got. I like to make the story unpredictable, and you guys have great ideas that give the story a twist!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**Ok, so I would like to apologize for not updating in a while! Soccer and school and friends have kept me busy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to update sooner next time :) **

**Your reviews were really great! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the ideas! :)**

**Ok, so a few(only a few) of you are saying that Sabrina isn't like herself, would never act like a slut, et cetera. Okay, I can see where you're coming from, but hey, it's my story? Isn't it? I'm not mad at you guys are anything(and I'm definitely not trying to make you guys mad at me), I'm just saying, I'm trying to make the story unpredictable. Why would anyone want to read a story where they know what's going to happen? **

**Okay, done with my short speech. **

**I know you guys have been waiting for this, although some of you skipped everything I just wrote and went along reading the story…Oh well! I'm just happy you're reading it!**

Chapter 13!

Sabrina's POV

My alarm clock went off at five a.m. I had to take my time getting ready for school today.

Hopefully, today would go as I planned.

Lazily, I crawled out of bed. I debated on whether I should bring my clothes into the bathroom. I mean, with my luck, I would probably run into Puck or Peter; maybe both.

Nah, I'll just take a towel.

I was heading down the hallway, when I realized there was light coming from the crack of Peter's door. Nobody's supposed to be up. It's five a.m., for crying out loud!

I couldn't help myself but wonder why he was up. Even though I was furious with him, I was still curious. Oh no…I just rhymed. I hope this isn't one of my rhyming days. I hate those.

I knocked on his door lightly, still thinking how I should react when he opens the door.

I was just about to knock on the door again when suddenly, the door opened.

Peter was standing there, shirtless. His hair was wet, too.

"Why are you wet?" I blurted out. Gosh, I'm so stupid.

What are you doing, Sabrina? You've got to act cool around him. You can't act like you did before. You've got to come up with a new attitude.

"What?" Peter asked, slightly confused that my first remark was wondering why he was wet. He was probably expecting me to comment on how he had no shirt on.

"Um…" I had to think quickly.

Got it!

"You're hair," I said, running my hand through his wet hair, "it's wet."

Peter obviously wasn't expecting this. Last time we had talked, excluding last night, I had basically told him I only wanted to be friends. He was confused why I was acting this way.

"…And…?" He asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"Why?" I asked, once again running my hand through his hair. I left my hand resting on his shoulder. I was tempted to rip his hair out, but I didn't.

"I took a shower?" He said, but it sounded more like a confused question.

I slid my hand, which was on his shoulder, down to his bare chest. He had abs alright. I kept my hand there a few more seconds, pretending to examine my nails.

Peter stood there, not exactly knowing how he should react to this. After all, I was still in my very revealing pajamas.

"Ok, bye then!" I said in an unusually perky tone.

I walked away hearing Peter mutter to himself, "What is going on?"

I quietly laughed to myself.

I quickly took a shower. I needed time to do my hair and makeup.

I walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on, hoping that I might bump into Puck or Peter.

I looked around. Huh…no one in the hallway. That's odd. Whenever I don't want to bump into Puck and Peter, one of them shows up. But, when I want to bump into them, they don't show up. My life is so frustrating.

I blow dried and straightened my hair. I also put on more makeup than I needed too.

For my clothes, I wore a pink v-neck shirt. The shirt went down so low, it was almost embarrassing. You could even see some lace from my bra. I wore a jean mini skirt, which was frayed at the end. For shoes, I put on pink wedges.

This was going to have to do for today.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I almost just wiped off all the makeup right then and there.

Almost…

Trust me; I don't like looking like a slut.

But, if I get some payback against Puck and Peter, I'm going to do it.

Well, time to go downstairs…

This will be fun.

Puck's POV

I was so tired this morning. It wasn't even funny how tired I was.

Last night, after Grimm had said goodnight to me, I couldn't get to sleep. It was really weird for her to act that way. It had caught me totally off guard. There was definitely something not right about this whole situation.

I told myself to stop being so suspicious and just go with it. If I worry about it too much, I'll end up doing something and messing it all up.

I got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

Dang it…

There is no food for me! I'll have to make it myself. This sucks.

Just then, Pan walked down the stairs.

"Pan. Make me breakfast." I demanded..

"Why me?" Pan asked.

"Because you are a girl. Girls are supposed to do the work. They belong in the kitchen." I said, slightly smirking.

"Haha, you're so funny!" Pan said with sarcasm.

"Flattery will get you no where." I said.

Pan gave up talking to me after this.

We both sat there awkwardly, too lazy to get food.

"Well…this is awkward…" I finally said.

"Yup." Pan said.

About a minute later, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

We both turned around to see Grimm…in very revealing clothes.

She gave us both a wink and walked over to the fridge to get some food.

I looked over at Pan to see his eyes trailing over her body.

I realized that I had been doing the same thing as him.

My instincts told me that something was wrong about this. This whole situation didn't make sense. Grimm just didn't seem…herself…

But my mind told me to ignore my instincts and just keep staring.

"Puck thinks girls belong in the kitchen." Peter tattled on me.

I saw irritation flicker across Grimm's face, but it quickly disappeared. I could tell she wanted to punch me. Why didn't she? Not that I'm complaining…

"Well…" Grimm said, grabbing a huge knife and walking over to me. I had to admit, I was kind of scared what she was going to do with that knife…

She leaned towards me and said, "As long as the knives are in the kitchen."

She leaned back and walked away to put the knife back. Grimm can be very intimidating…

I mean, pshh….she never intimidates me. Maybe Peter, but definitely not me.

Sabrina's POV

I got my breakfast and started thinking. I can't just flirt with them, that gets boring. Then, I had an awesome and bad idea at the same time.

What if…

"Sabrina?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Daphne and Red standing behind me. Oh, this did not look good. I am not a good example…at all. Darn my stupid ideas.

"Um…Daphne…Red. Come with me." I said as I hurriedly pulled them out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

"Are we allowed to dress like you, Sabrina?" Red asked.

"No. Listen…this is…complicated." I said, trying to find the right words.

"Sabrina, we are not nine year olds anymore. Explain." Daphne said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um…I don't think that's the best idea. Like I said, it's complicated." I said, trying to get out of it.

Daphne pulled out her phone, aimed it at me, and clicked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If we can't know, then can Granny know?" Daphne asked, but it was more like a threat.

"Delete that picture. Now." I said sternly.

"Not unless you tell us what in the world is going on. I won't think twice about sending this to Granny. You know that." Daphne said.

All this time, Red was standing there quietly, trying to hold back a laugh.

What am I getting myself into?

"Daphne. Red. You cannot, and I repeat, cannot tell anyone. Promise me."

"Oh we promise, right Red?" Daphne said, happy now.

"Promise." Red said.

Well, hopefully they meant it. I am a terrible sister.

"Um…well…Puck and Peter have made a bet…and they don't know that I know. And the bet was…you sure you want to here everything?"

"Sabrina." Daphne said.

"Right. Everything. Ok, so the bet was that whoever slept with me first would win me and money. I overheard them talking about it and I got really mad. So I decided to give them what they want and tease them. And then I planned to hurt them like they hurt me. What is wrong with me? I am a horrible person."

"Sabrina! Why would _you_ be the horrible person? They started it! Don't blame yourself." Daphne said.

"But look at me, Daph. I look like a desperate slut who doesn't know what she's doing." I said.

"Well, now you have us. And you know how obsessed we are with meddling in other people's lives." Daphne said.

"True…but…you're serious? You want to help me get revenge?" I asked, surprised. I thought they would be angry with me; not want to help me.

"Sure." Daphne said.

"Alright then. But I've been thinking about it. Flirting and teasing gets really boring. I have to do something more…extreme." I said, thinking aloud.

"Well…what's one thing they really hate?" Red chimed in.

"Losing." I said immediately.

"What if they both lose?" Daphne said, starting to think.

"That's impossible. You can't have two losers and no winners." I said.

"I meant that what if they both lose you…to something they hate. I'm not talking about losing you as in you dying, but losing you to another guy." Daphne said.

"So, what you're saying is that I go after a random guy they hate?" I asked.

"Exactly. But, they are the only two guys that truly hate each other. That's the problem. How do we make them truly hate another guy?" Daphne wondered.

"Oh. I know a guy they already hate." I said.

"Who?" Daphne asked.

"Steve." I said with distaste as I spit the name out.

This was going to be interesting.

Puck's POV

Grimm panicked and then dragged the two girls upstairs.

Strange…

Pan finally got his breakfast and sat down. I seriously thought about steeling his cereal. I changed my mind when I thought of the outcome. The bowl would end up breaking and milk and cereal going everywhere. Next would come Grimm yelling at us.

I think I'll spare us all the trouble.

You're welcome.

Aren't I nice?

Grimm walked down the stairs with a new look on her face. It wasn't the flirtatious face I saw this morning. It was like a new idea had appeared in her head, and she was determined to do it.

Maybe I'm examining this all a little too closely. Yeah, I bet that's it.

She told everyone that it was time to go, except she didn't say it as nice as that.

I started thinking about how I was going to win this bet…

I didn't like the guidelines at all, but I couldn't have Pan thinking that I was a wimp or a quitter. That would be terrible.

I think I'll start out with flirting with her. I mean, I flirted with her before, but it wasn't intentional. I meant to be teasing her, but it comes out as flirting sometimes. Darn my awesome skills.

Peter had just finished eating his breakfast and was about to go talk to Grimm, or at least attempt to.

Good luck. Ha.

I walked up to Grimm before Pan did and stood right next to her.

"Hey Grimm. Nice outfit." I said, winking at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. It seemed as if she was trying to choose her words carefully. That's strange. She never chooses words; she just says what comes to mind, which are usually insults.

"Hm…Cute." She smirked and then walked off.

I turned around and smirked at Pan. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

We all got in the car with Sabrina as the driver. Red and Daphne kept giggling. I know they do this a lot, but this timed it seemed different. They knew something that I definitely didn't.

Sabrina's POV

I was dreading school. There was no doubt about that.

Steve was on my mind.

This was the guy who tried to rape me twice. This was the guy that scared me half to death. And what exactly was I doing? Oh yeah, going to hang out with him to make Peter and Puck mad.

I knew that I was going to regret this.

I took my time driving to school. I didn't want to get there any earlier than I had to. Usually, I drove a little fast and didn't really care about the speed limit. I could tell that Puck was trying to hide his remarks about my driving. Ha.

We arrived at school quicker than I thought we would. This was going to be interesting.

I walked into school. Peter and Puck were standing on either side of me, both trying to get my attention. Ugh, stupid bet.

We all went to our lockers. I got rid of Peter because his locker was farther down. Now I just had to get rid of Puck so I could talk to Steve. This was not going to be easy. Our lockers were right next to each other.

"Hey Grimm. You doing okay today?" Puck asked. He tried to make it sound casual, but it didn't come out that way. Why was he concerned about me? He was the one betting on me! I bet he's faking.

But one this is strange. His personality changes when Peter is not here.

Hm…

Puck's POV

Something wasn't right. Grimm's attitude was all over the place today. I mean, it's usual for her to be angry then fine, then angry again. But…this seemed odd.

She seemed really nervous in the car. And then, I was trying to get her attention on the way into school. She completely ignored me. She didn't even tell me to shut up.

"Um…sure. Why?" Grimm finally responded, looking distracted.

"Psh…no reason." I said.

"I have to go, but I'll meet up with you later. Bye." Grimm said, and then briskly walked away.

See? She didn't even flirt with me like she did this morning.

Sabrina's POV

I looked around, trying to find Steven. I couldn't find him anywhere.

Oh…I know where he is.

I walked over to a closet near his locker.

I knocked on the door loudly, hoping to get a response.

I heard someone cuss, and then there was rustling in the closet.

A guy opened the door. Unfortunately, I had found the guy that I didn't want to see.

Steve.

**Ok, I will update sooner next time. I know it's been like 4 or 5 months since I updated! Sorry! Hope you liked it. Sorry it was a little rushed because I wanted to post it! Tell me what you think! And give me suggestions!**

**-soccerhic**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**Short and Sweet: Your reviews were awesome. Some made me laugh :)**

**And this is T, not K. This is not M either!**

**SUMMER IS HERE!**

**And to ruin my mood, I just found out that book 9 of the Sister's Grimm doesn't come out until the winter of 2011! I thought it was going to come out in May! Ugh this makes me so mad.**

**But…there's going to be a Sister's Grimm movie! Too bad the cast list isn't out yet (I think).**

**Anyway…**

Chapter 14! (This is exciting)

Sabrina's POV

Steve came out of the closet (like out of the closet in school, he's not gay!). The slut next to him looked at me like I was trash, and then walked away.

"Got a new wardrobe?" Steve asked, looking me up and down.

I just glared at him.

"What's Princess doing here?" Steve asked, "Did she finally have the nerve to come up to me? Or does she have someone watching her, _just in case_."

It took everything in me not to walk away and forget about this whole plan.

"Steve…"

"Yes, Princess?" Steve asked.

"Don't call me that." I said.

He was getting closer to me.

"I need a favor." I said, courage strangely and slowly rising in me.

He was still getting closer.

"The princess needs help from me? Oh I'm so honored." Steve said with sarcasm, "You think you're better than me, don't you?"

"Steve. Back off. I am not in the mood to play games. I just need a favor." I said with as much force in my voice as I could.

"Someone's a little sassy today." Steve said, slowly backing me up against a wall.

Ok, this was a bad idea.

"How about a trade?" I asked, hoping this would work.

This made him stop and think for a second.

"What would be the trade?" Steve asked, now curious.

"Well…I need you to just pretend to be nice to me in the halls and just hang out with me for the next…week or so?" I said.

Steve stepped back, confused.

"Why?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Um…well…I can't tell you. But if you do me this favor, I'll do something for you…or give you money?" I said, making this up as I said it.

"Huh…" Steve said, taking it all in.

I waited…and waited…

The silence was killing me.

"So what do you say?" I asked.

"I say…that I will only do it if…you tell me why. And…we get to make out." Steve said, pleased with his side of the trade.

"Um…no…and no." I said, not at all pleased.

"Fine. No trade." Steve said bluntly.

"Wait what?" Things were not working out as I planned.

"You heard me." He said.

I thought for a minute…was it worth it…?

No!

Maybe.

Yes?

Yes.

"Ok. I'll tell you why. But…you cannot tell anyone." I said sternly.

"What about making out?" Steve asked.

That would be worse than telling him why.

"No." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on." Steve said, flashing me a grin that most girls fell for.

"No way. Choose something else for the trade." I said defiantly.

"No. " Steve was being stubborn.

"Well…I got to get to class. Bye." I said, turning. I was done with this conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait." Steve said, turning me back around, "First of all, we are going to finish this conversation. And second, you said you would tell me why."

"Why what?" I asked, playing dumb.

Steve only crossed his arms.

"Fine…but…You can't tell _anyone._" I said. Maybe if I told him why, he would forget about the other thing.

Steve briefly nodded his head.

"So…P-…Robin and Pete made a bet." I began, "That bet involved me. The bet was…" I hated talking about this part because it made me so mad.

"Was..." Steve said, now even more curious.

"They bet on who could sleep with me first. And whoever won…would get me, money, and…yeah that's it."

"I still don't see how this involves me." Steve said.

"I wasn't supposed to find out about this little bet they made, but I did. And now…I'm messing with them. And doing everything I can to make them mad and confused, just for the fun of it." I said, a mischievous smile spreading across my face. I was thinking about how well my plan would work once Steve came into the picture.

"So that's where you come in." I said.

"Wow…that was really not what I expected." Steve said, "I thought it was because you wanted more of me." He said with a smirk.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble. It's not all about you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." I said eager to get away from him.

"Wait." Steve said.

"Yes?" I was starting to get annoyed. Scratch that; I was already annoyed.

"You forgot about something." Steve said, not forgetting about making out.

"Steve, let it go." I said.

"But…wouldn't it just drive them crazy if you made out with me?" Steve said with a mysterious smile placed on his face.

I stood there…thinking.

I guess he did have a good point. It would drive both of them crazy.

No Sabrina! This is Steve you're talking about. Don't get yourself into more trouble than you already are.

But…It would work into my plan perfectly. And it would be only for a week.

I imagined Peter and Puck's reactions.

"Fine, but only when I feel that it's necessary. Deal?" I said. I held out my right hand.

Steve thought for a moment.

"Deal." He said, shaking my hand, "You are definitely not the kind of girl I expected you to be."

"This is going to be interesting." I said.

"Sure is. Later Princess." Steve said, and then walked off.

I have got to get him to stop calling me that!

But weirdly…that was the most non frightening conversation I have ever had with that guy…

This is definitely going to be an adventure.

I walked into history class five minutes late. The teacher glared at me. Her name was Miss Kart.

"Why were you late?" She asked.

"Um…personal reasons…" I said. The teacher didn't bother to ask anymore questions and motioned for me to sit down in a seat near the back.

I sat down while the teacher started her lecture. I looked around and noticed Puck on the other side of the classroom. I had completely forgotten he was in this class.

He was staring at me with a worried expression. Excuse me, _fake_ worried expression.

Puck mouthed something to me but I didn't understand him.

_What?_ I mouthed back.

Puck just shook his head in a "never mind" way.

I soon felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I quickly opened it to make the vibration sound stop. It was from Puck.

From: Puck

8:12 a.m.

_Why were you late? Did something happen?_

Puck's POV

I walked into history class and sat down. I think that this class is going to be my sleeping class.

The bell soon rang and students began to stop talking and sit down in their seats. The teacher, who nobody likes, took role. She got to Grimm's name.

"Sabrina Grimm." The teacher said.

Silence.

"Guess she's not here." Ms. Kart mumbled to herself.

I looked around. No Grimm to be found.

That's weird. Usually, she's right on time to class.

Thoughts started racing through my mind. What if Steve had gotten hold of her again?

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Goodfellow." Ms. Kart said.

"Can I get my textbook from my locker? I forgot it." I asked.

"We won't need them today." She said.

"Oh…well I forgot something else in my locker. Can I got get it?" I asked once again.

"Sorry, but you will have to wait until the end of class." She said with no emotion.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I gave it one more shot.

"Mr. Goodfellow. You are to stay in class. No more questions." She said, ending the conversation.

I waited…and waited.

It seemed as if half an hour had gone by. I looked at the clock, but only 3 minutes had gone by.

I was starting to get jumpy. I was almost positive that something had happened to Grimm that involved Steve.

The door opened and Grimm walked in late. The teacher seemed kind of pissed.

Grimm sat down and noticed me.

I mouthed to her the words _Are you okay?_ This seemed to confuse her. She couldn't read lips.

I texted her instead. Grimm opened her phone, read the text, and replied.

From: Grimm

8:13 a.m.

_I'm fine._

Well, those two words help me _so_ much. They make me feel so much better. If you can't tell, that was sarcasm.

I started texting back, asking why she was late, when my phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked up to see Miss Kart.

"Texting in my class, are we? Now, who are you texting?" Miss Kart asked.

Grimm froze as Miss Kart walked towards her and held out her hand.

"Phone." The Miss Kart commanded.

Grimm shamefully put the phone in the teacher's hand.

"Being late to class. Texting. Miss Grimm, I believe that puts you in detention." The teacher said.

"But-" Grimm started.

"Silence." Ms Kart said, "And Mr. Goodfellow, I believe that also puts you in detention as well."

"Whatever." I said. I was pissed. I hated this teacher.

The teacher continued her lecture. It seemed like two hours, but really was only about forty minutes. The bell finally rang. Everyone rushed to get out of there.

I saw Grimm walk out the door. I hurried to catch up with her.

"Grimm!" I said. She turned around and waited for me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"You know it really surprises me that you, out of all people, would be caught texting. I thought you were better than that." She said, smirking.

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

"And you are wearing the color blue." She said. I looked at my shirt. So, I was.

"So?" I asked.

"Just stating a fact like you did." Grimm said.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Are you going to stop asking me questions?" She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Grimm. Just answer the darn question. Please." I said. I knew that saying please would increase my chances.

"Fine. I was talking to someone." She said, not giving any detail.

"Are you going to expand on that?" I asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." She said. We had just reached our lockers. Grimm opened hers.

"Steve?" I asked as I shut her locker.

Suspicion and worry flickered across her face.

Sabrina's POV

How did he know?

Was he spying on us?

Did he hear our conversation?

Calm down. I bet he's just curious.

"What the hell did he do to you this time?" Puck asked with some anger in his voice.

See? He doesn't even know what happened.

"Nothing." I said, looking him straight in the eye to convince him. Then I realized that I had just confirmed the idea that I had been talking to Steve.

I turned away quickly to open my locker. Puck closed it shut, once again.

"Will you stop doing that?" I said, raising my voice just a little bit.

"Grimm. What happened?" Puck asked sternly.

_Why would you care? You don't even care about me, _I screamed in my head

I knew I had lost character long ago. Why bother trying to be in character now?

I was getting fed up with this whole thing. I knew it was going to turn into a fight soon. I needed to get away before I said things I would regret.

"Look, it doesn't matter." I said.

"The hell it does. If he threatened you-" Puck started.

"I approached him." I said, cutting Puck off.

"What?" Puck asked, wide eyed.

"I. Approached. Him." I said, pronouncing each word.

Puck looked at me in disbelief.

"Why?" Puck asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Um…Well, you see, I…we…got paired up for a…uh…project. And I needed to talk to him about it. And…uh…go over the ground rules." I said. I made up all of that on the spot.

"Really?" Puck asked, not buying it.

"Yes…" I said not very convincingly.

"Grimm. Just spit it out." He said.

"I was just sticking up for myself. Ok?" I said. It was partially true. I had stuck up for myself at the beginning of my conversation with Steve.

"Did he do anything?" Puck asked.

"Nope. In fact, we even made a deal." I said, opening my locker for the third time. Puck didn't shut it closed. I got all my books out of my locker for my next class.

I looked over to see Puck looking at me like he was expecting me to keep talking.

"Well…What is it?" Puck said once he figured out that I was done talking.

"That is for me to know, and for you not to figure out." I said with a wink. I then walked to my next class leaving Puck behind with a confused expression.

And so…

The plan begins…

**Sorry it took me a long time to update! It's summer now so chapters will come faster! **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Like always, they were great!**

**Rated: T**

**Not Rated: K or M**

**I just like to remind people :)**

**Now…**

Chapter 15!

Sabrina's POV

Man that was great! The look on his face was priceless!

As I walked down the hallway, I felt someone come from beside me and slip their arm around my waist.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" Steve whispered in my ear as we walked. I didn't know why he was whispering.

I was about to unwrap his arm from my waist, when he stopped me.

"Just so you know, Pete is right behind us." Steve whispered once again. And yes, Peter Pan went by the name Pete in school. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see if Steve was telling the truth. Surprisingly, he was.

I stopped trying to unwrap Steve's arm from my waist and let my arms fall beside me. I looked back once more to see a glaring Peter. He was definitely not happy that I was hanging out with another guy. I quietly laughed to myself.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Steve asked, making sure nobody else heard him except me.

"What you're doing is fine. Pete is glaring right now." I answered.

"Only glaring?" Steve said in surprise.

"What wrong with that? Is there something else he is supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Well, we'll see." Steve said. Before I had time to ask what he meant, he pinned me against the lockers and started to feel me up.

"Really? This is your great plan? And get your hands off of me. I don't think this is going to make a difference with Pete's reaction." I said in a whisper. I still wanted to make Peter jealous so I didn't push away Steve as soon as I would've liked to.

"Wait, look at Pete. What's his reaction now?" Steve said.

I tilted my head just a bit to get a look at Peter.

Wow. Did he look pissed! It looked like his head was going to explode any second!

"No way." I whispered. Steve smirked. He knew that this would create a reaction out of Peter. The only thing is, I didn't know how much of a reaction it would create.

Peter suddenly marched over, pulled Steve off of me, and then dragged me in the opposite direction. Like I said, I didn't know how much of a reaction it would create.

"Hey Peter, nice to see you too." I said sarcastically once we had stopped walking. The bell had just ringed so I knew I would be late to class. The halls were now empty. Peter calmed down for a second when I had finally spoken.

"Wasn't that the kid who tried to rape you?" Peter asked, suddenly angry again.

This could be really fun…Hm…

"Yeah, but it's cool now. I guess you could call Steve and me…friends." I said.

"You guys didn't exactly look like friends back there." Peter said bitterly.

"Well…it's more like friends with benefits." I said. This was great. Peter was getting angrier by the minute.

Peter's POV (Never done this before…)

Gah! I'm letting this chick get in my head!

I thought I was in the lead, but then this guy just comes out of the blue and steals her. And he doesn't even know about the freakin' bet! What has the world come to?

And this feeling I'm having…Jealousy!

Peter Pan does not become jealous. People become jealous of Peter Pan.

I have got to step up my game. I have to win this bet. Should I be nicer or more perverted? Well…nicer just gets you in the friend zone. And trust me; you do _not_ want to get stuck in that. But then again, being perverted with Sabrina didn't get me anywhere. Maybe…I could do a little bit of both. I could be…what's the word…charming! That's it. I wonder how this is going to work out…

Sabrina's POV

This was so fun. Adding Steve to the game was definitely paying off. I looked over at Peter expecting him to still be angry. Peter looked at me like he had a new idea. Oh no…this wasn't in my plan. He was supposed to be angry.

Peter took one giant step towards me, put his hands around my waist, and crashed our lips together. What is going on? I'm the one who is supposed to be in control and be unpredictable, not him! I'm going to have to take control again. But how…Maybe this will work.

I slid my arms around his neck while kissing back. Trust me, I was really disgusted. This whole thing made me sick. But I had to do something, right?

Instead of him backing me up against a wall, I backed him up against a wall. He tightened his grip on waist and tried to turn so that my back was against the wall. No way was that going to happen. I slid one of my hands down his chest and onto his thigh. He let out a slight moan. That's all it took to get him hooked.

I pulled away and started walking away.

"See you around Peter Pan." I said with a grin on my face.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Steve walked me to some classes when he noticed that Puck or Peter were around. They both kept trying to get my attention, but I ignored it and hung out with Steve.

At lunch, I sat by Steve and his friends. They started making perverted jokes about me. It was extremely uncomfortable for me. I could tell that Steve wanted to join in, but he surprisingly told them to stop. For some reason he was really into this bet thing. I didn't really want to talk to him much because of my dislike for him, but he kept talking to me.

I was extremely weirded out with Steve's personality. It changed so much that I didn't know what to expect every time I saw him. Sometimes he would be extremely, and I do mean extremely, perverted and just sick. But other times he would be asking about the bet. One time he even asked me a question involving my personal life. I stared blankly at him, and then he covered it up with a joke that was once again…disgusting. It was a mystery to me how that boy functioned…

My last class got out early so I got in the car, waiting for Puck and Peter to come out. After five minutes of waiting, I saw them sprint out of the school. They were racing to see who could get there first. They didn't want to ride in the back. Puck beat Peter and got in shotgun.

"Hey Grimm. Where have you been all day? Hm?" Puck asked right away.

"In school? Duh." I said. I picked up Red and Daphne at the middle school then started driving home.

"Well I saw you hanging around…Steve." Puck continued the conversation, saying the name 'Steve' with disgust.

"And?" I said. Peter sat in the back grinning like an idiot, thinking he was ahead in the bet. I'll have to fix that later I guess.

"I find it strange, you know? That you suddenly have the urge to hang out with a guy who tried to rape you…five times was it?" Puck said, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Two." I said sharply. Whenever Puck was around, I fell out of character so easily. When I was around Peter I could act just fine. I wondered why. I think it was because Puck was so naturally annoying that my first instinct was to insult him. My second instinct was to punch him. My third instinct was to kiss him…wait no! My third instinct was to stay in character. Yeah that's it…Anyway… As you can see, my instincts weren't exactly helping me.

"Hm…" Was all Puck said.

The rest of the drive was strangely quiet and awkward. I had the feeling that Puck was a little mad at me. But…who cares, right?

We pulled into the driveway ten minutes later. Puck got out quickly and slammed his door shut. After that, he quickly flew inside. Red and Daphne followed him inside, but they didn't slam their doors, fly inside, or have an angry expression on their faces. I slowly got out of the car and was just shutting the car door when I felt someone beside me.

"What's his problem?" Peter said, standing very close to me.

"I, um, don't know." I said, still looking at the house door.

Peter pushed me back against the car. This caused me to snap my gaze towards him.

"So…I know we didn't really get to finish what we were doing today in the hall…" Peter started to lean in. I put my hand on his chest and looked sideways.

"Not right now…later. How about tonight…if you know what I mean…" I said while flashing him a flirtatious grin. Trust me; it was _never_ going to happen. I was going to change the plans on him anyway.

"Alright." Peter said. He checked me out, and then walked inside.

Well…time to talk to Daphne and Red.

Once I was in my room, I called Daphne and Red in. I knew they had been jumping in their seats on the car ride home, begging to know what had happened. I told them everything.

"All that happened in one day?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. I mean, who knew that adding Steve to this could make such a difference." I said.

They both nodded. That night, I changed plans on Peter just to annoy him. It worked.

The next two days went by the same routine. I would hang out with Steve, Peter would get pissed, except I didn't make out with him anymore. I couldn't handle anymore of that.

One thing that was nagging at me in the back of my mind was that…well, Puck wouldn't even look at me or talk to me, even in my new outfits. Once in a while he would make a rude comment about Peter or Steve, but that was about it. I tried to flirt with him, but he just walked away. Maybe he's gay? No, I think he's straight…Hm…

I got home one day and walked into my room with Red and Daphne right behind me.

Daphne exchanged a mischievous look with Red.

"What are you guys thinking…?" I asked, not really sure what they were up to.

"Give me your phone." Red demanded, holding out her hand.

"What? Why?" I asked. I was even more confused now.

"How about…" Daphne started, "we make an even bigger difference with Steve."

"How?" I asked.

"Give Red your phone." Daphne demanded.

"Um…ok?" I said while handing Red my phone.

I saw her pressing some buttons and then she gave the phone back to me.

"It's ringing." Red said.

"What?" I asked. What was going on?

"Your phone is calling Steve." Daphne said, "Invite him over. Tonight."

"What? No!" I said.

"He's gonna pick up any second now…Probably wonder why you called too." Daphne said wistfully.

I put the phone to my ear and quickly muttered an 'I hate you guys' to Red and Daphne. They just smiled and nodded.

"_Hello?" _I heard Steve voice. I froze. I didn't want him at my house! What were they thinking? Daphne mouthed to me: Go on!

"_Hey Steve. It's Sabrina."_ I said.

"_I knew you'd be calling me sooner or later. You probably want some real action with me, don't you?"_ Steve's slimy voice said from the other end.

"_Ha. As if. I actually need another favor…" _

"_Then I guess I'll need one too, Princess."_

"_I told you to stop calling me that." _

"_What's your favor?"_

"_Come to my house." _

Pause…

"_Like to have-"_

"_No! Steve…not that. It involves the bet." _

"_Bummer…You don't know what you're missing out on, Blondie."_

"_Yes or no?" _I was getting aggravated, especially with all these nicknames.

Pause…

"_Yes…If…"_

"_Always an if…"_

"_You promise that we get to make out at least once tonight…"_

Pause…

"_Once…and only once."_

"_What's your address?" _

I told him.

"_Alright then. I'll be there in ten. See you tonight, babe." _

I was going to say 'don't call me that' but he had already hung up the phone.

"You guys…you guys do _not_ know what you're in for tonight." I said as I pointed at Daphne and Red. They snickered and then walked out of the room.

Peter came in and said he was going to go to the store for a half hour and then he'd be back. He was also taking the girls with him.

I sat down at my bed and stared blankly at the wall.

What in the world was I going to do while Steve was here? I'm gonna actually have to spend…time…with him.

I sat there thinking for a while, planning out everything that I was going to attempt to do. I heard the doorbell ring. Had I really sat here thinking for ten minutes? I guess it's time to answer the door.

I walked downstairs to find that Puck had already opened the door. He was glaring at whoever it was. And I knew who it was.

Then…it hit me.

Holy crap!

I quickly slammed the door before Puck could.

I forgot to tell Steve that…

Puck and Peter lived here.

He's going to ask why.

What do I tell him?

How about…um…their parents are…really good friends with my grandmother? And both their parents are out of town for a, uh, for the whole school year! So…they are staying at, er, my place? Yeah that'll work. Steve's not so bright anyway.

I looked up to see Puck looking at me with a curious expression while I was having this inner conflict.

His expression changed when he remembered who was at the door.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here? We already have Pan here. No need to invite _that._" Puck said while pointing at the door.

"He has a name. And he's really not all that bad. We are actually friends now." I said proudly.

"You're insane!" Puck yelled at me.

"If you don't like him, then just butt OUT of my life Puck!" I shouted back.

"Well it's kinda hard to do with you're friends with a RAPIST!" Puck yelled.

I decided that I was going to try to get in character right now.

"You don't really think that, do you Puck?" I said flirtatiously as I ran my finger up and down his chest.

He slapped my hand away and took a couple steps back.

"I don't even know what's up with you lately! You were pretty normal until Pan came along! Seriously! First he shows up and you even said that you didn't like him! And now you flirt with him all the time! You even made out with him! Yeah, I saw that! And then you almost get raped by this guy _twice_ and then become all buddy buddy with him! And now you are dressing like…like a total slut! You know…I used to think you were kind of pretty, but now you just look desperate! You dress like all the other girls do and look like your trying to get in any guys' pants. It's like you have no respect for yourself anymore!" Puck took a deep breath.

That hurt…bad. I knew that all of this was true. And now I was being blamed for it. Tears started stinging my eyes. And to make it worse, Puck continued.

"And then you tell me to watch out for you! From Steve! It's like you totally forgot _everything_ he did to you! And now you're setting this _great_ example for Daphne and Red. What is wrong with you?" Puck yelled.

"Stop." I said, but it was quiet.

The doorbell rang again, but nobody even dared to open it.

"Stop what, Sabrina? Telling you everything that you know is true?" He called me Sabrina.

"I said stop." I said a little louder.

"STOP WHAT?" Puck yelled really loud.

"STOP ACTING ALL INOCCENT!" I yelled just as loud back at him. I glared at him. Tears were threatening to fall.

"I _AM _INNOCENT." Puck said.

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed.

"I don't know who you are, but tell me when you find the real Sabrina. Because I would take her any day instead of this whore in front of me." Puck said with as much venom in his voice as he could put in it.

Puck opened the front door and nobody was there. He started walking out the door.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. He ignored me. Tears escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I started to follow him on the lawn.

He kept walking. I ran and tackled him onto the ground.

"Get off of me Grimm." Puck said while trying to shove me off. I knew he was a lot stronger than me and that I wouldn't last long.

"What's your problem?" Puck said, flipping us over so that he was on top of me.

"You want to know what my problem is?" I said while pinned to the ground.

"Yeah! I do!"

"Well here is my problem. I know about the freakin' bet!" I said angrily. Puck's face was in shock. I pushed him off of me and then started running across the lawn towards the house.

Puck got up and started running after me. I was just about to slam the door when Puck pushed it open.

"You…know?" He said. Confusion, a little anger, and guilt covered his face.

"Everything." I said with my voice deathly quiet and my eyes glaring.

He understood. I could see it. He knew why I had done all those things. It was because I had found out. It was because I was mad. It was because I wanted…revenge.

"Sabrina…I'm so-" Puck started.

"No you're not!" I yelled, "No you're not! You are not sorry!"

"Yes I-"

"Shut UP!" I yelled, "I know why you made the bet. It was because you wanted to prove yourself! It was because your stupid, big, damn ego got in the way! Well I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't have respect for me. It looks like you don't have respect for me either!"

I was crying by now. I was so mad. No, I was furious. I had been holding all of this in since I found out. Now, I was letting it all out. The situation had flipped from me being blamed.

"At first…At first I thought you actually cared about me. I didn't find out until I heard you guys made the bet about sleeping with me. Before that…I just thought you were being nice to me, especially with the Steve thing. I was in the middle of all of it! I can't believe I started to like you! How insane is that? Falling for a guy who is just being nice to you for sex, money, and pride! To me, that's pretty damn insane! So I guess you're right. I am insane! Well you got you're wish. Here is the real Sabrina. Are you glad to see me like this? Because I sure as hell know that you don't care for me or about me. All you care about it the bet. Well, find another girl to bet on. I'm just a whore who's desperate for anything, right?" I took a deep breath, and then started to walk upstairs.

Puck grabbed my arm and spun me back around. His whole face was filled with nothing but guilt and hurt.

"Let the fuck go." I said in a deadly whisper. I had never sworn at Puck and actually been serious. Let alone use the 'f bomb' towards him.

"Sabrina. I do care for you. I am sorry. I don't think you're an actually slut or whore. You're not insane. I do respect you. I hate seeing you like this." Puck said looking me straight in the eyes. He had just disagreed with all the things I had said earlier.

"Well you should've thought about all that before making the bet with Peter. Now let go." I said coldly.

"Sabrina-"

"Why? Why did you agree to the bet?" I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"I-I don't know…" Puck said, scrambling for words.

"Yes you do. Tell me!" I demanded.

"I…I didn't want him to steal you. I figured that if I made the bet and I won, then he wouldn't go after you. You don't get it Sabrina! He gets every girl he wants! Every freakin' girl! They all fall for him and then he dumps them…hard! I couldn't let him steal you and then hurt you. Okay? That's why I made the bet! And I regret it! Isn't that enough?"

I stared at him blankly. I didn't know what to say, I almost started crying again. I tried to hold in the tears, I really did, but I couldn't. I was crying in front of Puck! Gosh, this was awful. It was all one big mess. And nobody could fix it. Puck pulled me down off the stairs and put his arms around me. He whispered over and over again 'Sabrina, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry'.

"Did you think that I would actually fall for him? You knew how I reacted when I first saw him. Didn't you see that I wasn't into him at all?" I said, calming down just a bit. I was still mad at Puck, but I wasn't really doing anything about it. I knew Puck was sorry, but that didn't erase the fact that he had made the bet.

"Yeah…I did. But Pan just said some stuff that I didn't want to hear."

"What'd he say?" I said in between hiccups. Puck's arms were still around me.

"He said that I could never get a girl like you and that you were way out of my league. I wanted to prove him wrong. Listen…all the nice things I did, I really did mean them. Even if it weren't for the bet, I still would've saved you from Steve and offered to watch out for you."

I stayed silent for about a minute, not really knowing what all to say. This was one of those times that were so rare; I didn't know how to respond to them.

"Grimm, I'm really sorry." Puck said. He wasn't calling me Sabrina anymore.

"Are you sorry that I found out or are you sorry that you actually made the bet?" I asked while pulling away from him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I would say both, but strangely, I'm kind of glad that you found out." Puck said.

"Why?"

"I don't know…I think the whole thing was getting out of hand."

I didn't say anything for about thirty seconds.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said. I headed up the stairs and into my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really did hate these clothes, and all this makeup.

I heard a knock and Puck opened the door slowly. Luckily, I hadn't started changing yet.

"Grimm." Puck said, walking towards me. I looked down.

"Grimm." Puck repeated. He was now right in front of me. He was towering over me and looking down on me. Sometimes I really did not like being so short.

"Yeah." I said, still not looking at him.

"I really am sorry. I know I shouldn't have ever made the bet. I never meant to hurt you like this. Can you please…forgive me?" Puck asked. It was weird hearing those words come out of his mouth. Never in my life would I think that Puck would be asking for forgiveness from me.

I looked up at his face. It was obvious that he was sorry. I knew that if I said I that if I forgave him, I would really have to forgive him. The words couldn't be empty.

"Please Grimm." Puck said, now pleading. This was a once in a lifetime thing.

"Okay…I…I forgive you…but if you ever do this again, you will wake up to find yourself in Antarctica surrounded by nothing but ice and stupid penguins." I said with a small smile on my face. I didn't like it being all serious. I had to lighten the mood somehow.

Puck smiled back at me.

"So…I'm guessing you want me to end the bet with Pan…" Puck stopped smiling.

"What? Hell no!" I said.

"Wait what? I thought you were up-"

"Yeah, I was upset. But now…I want revenge. On Peter. And now, I have you on my side." I said matter-of-factly.

"I like where you're going with this." Puck said with a mischievous grin on his face. Oh man, I was falling for him…again.

"And just so you know, Red and Daphne know about this whole thing." I said, trying to clear my thoughts.

"What?"

"Yeah, it was their idea to being Steve into it." I said. It was weird how we could just talk about something normally that had just been a huge issue only a few minutes ago.

"Huh…" Puck said. Awkward silence followed this.

"So-o…you really thought I was 'kinda' pretty, huh?" I asked, remembering what he had said.

"So-o…you actually fell for me huh?" Puck responded, also remembering what I had said.

"Touché."

"You never actually answered my question." Puck said while walking closer.

"And you never actually answered mine either." I said, tilting my head slightly.

Puck and I were now nose to nose. Well, he had to tilt his head down because of his height and I had to tilt my head up just a bit, but still…

"How 'bout we make a deal." Puck said. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"And what exactly would that be?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"We don't have to answer each other's questions…" Puck said, now slightly whispering.

"I'm listening." I whispered back.

"And we could solve them a different way." Puck said. He put his hand on my waist.

"Hm…"

"Deal?" Puck asked, putting his other hand on my waist.

"Deal." I said.

Puck ever so slightly brushed his lips against mine.

Suddenly, he let go and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Huh…What other way could we solve it? Oh! I know! We could have a live sword fight. Oh! Even better! Glop grenade fight!" Puck said with his hand over his chin like he was thinking. I was so mad.

"Ugh! You are so-"

"Brilliant! Genius!" Puck cut me off, "Yeah, I know. These ideas…they just come to me, you know?"

"Ugh!" I said as I stormed towards the door to open it and leave my room.

I was opening the door when it was suddenly closed shut by someone behind me. I turned around, trapped my two hands pressed against the door on either side of my head.

"I just came up with a new idea." Puck said proudly.

"Puck," I said angrily, "you make me so-" I was cut off again. But instead of words cutting me off, a pair of lips cut me off. We stayed like that for about a minute. We weren't making out. It was more of a gentle, sweet kiss. Something I hadn't had in a long time. If I said that I didn't enjoy it, I would be lying.

Puck pulled away. I stared at him and he stared at me. Our faces were still close.

"I make you so what, Grimm?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled while my face turned slightly red.

"I win." Puck said.

He leaned in again. I took him by surprise when I grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a kiss. He started kissing back. He removed his hands from the wall and wrapped them around my waist, drawing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers through his hair. Okay, now we were making out. I hate to admit it, but I've been missing out on a lot in the past few years…

Puck was just starting to kiss my neck when we heard the door open downstairs. Peter, Red, and Daphne all yelled 'we're home.'

We both froze.

"I should probably get back to my room." Puck said, a little ticked off because they had interrupted us.

"Wait no! Remember? Revenge. Peter's going to see for himself that he is losing when he walks in here." I said.

Puck caught on to what I was saying.

"So, we should just make out until Pan comes in here?"

"Exactly." I said.

A smile spread across his face.

"This is going to torture Pan, knowing that he is losing." Puck said.

"Oh, I know." I said.

Puck was about to say something, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Peter."

"Showtime." I whispered to Puck.

**I know I'm taking longer to update, but I'm trying to make the chapters really long. This is my longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am! I've been caught up with school and soccer and a lot of things. So sorry for the long wait. You guys had to wait like, what, half a year for this chapter to come? But thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean so much to me:)**

**So at first, I had written this LONG paragraph (a page long on Word document) towards this review of this one person that really bugged the hell out of me. I was extremely harsh and really offensive, but then I said to myself, "This person is not fucking worth it." So, I'm going to just say one thing to people who don't like my story: Fanfiction's logo: unleash your imagination. So excuse me if that's what I'm doing. I will write what I want to write, and you can't change that.**

**Warning: There will be some OOC towards the end. Don't complain about it. You have been warned.**

**Anyways…**

**People, I now present to you, chapter 16.**

Chapter 16

Sabrina's POV

Puck pulled me in for another kiss, this one more heated than the last. It was perfect timing. My eyes were closed, but I heard the door open.

Peter was here. Haha…this is going to be great…

I quickly took a look at Peter's face. He looked confused, then he looked shocked, and then he looked angry. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to let us know that he was there. We just ignored him.

"Push me against the wall or something." I whispered quietly in between kisses to Puck. But no, it seemed like Puck had other plans…

Instead, he pushed me onto the bed. Apparently, he really wanted to win the bet.

"Hey guys! What's up? Well I'm just standing here watching you guys make out! How fun is that?" Peter said with sarcasm and irritation in his voice. Once again, he was ignored.

"Well I'll tell you how fun it is…It's not," Peter spoke up again.

Puck got off me and turned around.

"Pan, as you can see, we are busy. Now get out," Puck said, pointing towards the door.

"You should know me better than that, Goodfellow. You know that I won't give up that easily." Peter said.

"Oh, but I do know you, Pan. I know that you are going to lose," Puck said.

Pan looked at Puck with suspicion, then at me questionably, and then averted his eyes back to Puck.

"Good luck," Peter said, and then walked out.

Puck smiled broadly and then bent back down to me.

"That was easy," he whispered, and then continued kissing me on the bed. His hands were gripping my waist tightly while my fingers were tangled in his blonde hair. The kiss got more and more passionate every minute. Puck took hold of both my hands and stretched them over my head. His hands then trailed up and down my sides, making me shiver. He was just starting to kiss my neck when his fingers moved under my shirt, slightly pulling it up, inch by inch.

"Puck," I said, pulling back.

"What?" He asked me. His eyes were staring into mine, asking why I had stopped the kiss.

"We can't." I said, dropping his gaze. When I looked back into his eyes, he looked a little hurt, but quickly covered it up with a proud smile.

"It's because I'm of royalty and you don't feel worthy enough, isn't it? Don't worry Grimm. I'll let it slide." Puck said, leaning back down to kiss me again.

"I'm serious." I said right before his lips touched mine. He sighed heavily and got off me, so that he was lying beside me.

"Why not?" Puck asked me. I turned to face him, but he seemed more interested in staring at the ceiling.

"Because you only want to do it to win the bet," I said, turning from my side to my back. Puck sighed.

"Grimm, that's not the only reason I want to do it. Besides, we're going to have to do it eventually anyways, so why wait? I mean, it's the only way for me to win the bet," Puck said.

"I know, but…" I trailed off.

"You don't want to." Puck said in a disappointed voice, phrasing it as a statement, not a question. Now it was my turn to sigh.

"No, it's not that. It's just-"

"It's fine, Grimm. I get it," though his voice implied that it definitely was _not_ fine.

"No, Puck. I don't think you do. I'm not saying I don't want to-"

"Then why can't we?" His voiced raised a little. I looked over to see frustration and disappointment covering his face.

"Puck, just hear me out-"

"Would you rather Pan win the bet? Is that it?" Anger now lingered in his voice.

"Puck," I said, getting frustrated, "stop interrupting me! Do you really think I would rather-"

I was cut off with Daphne opening the door. Puck and I both stared at her. She glanced at both of us, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" She asked with a knowing smile. Puck got up off the bed.

"No, it's fine Marshmallow. I was just on my way out," Puck said as he ruffled her hair and walked out. I was about to call after him, but held my tongue. So instead, I just sighed to myself.

"I'm sorry!" Daphne squeaked, now worried that she had actually interrupted something.

"Daph, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault that he was being moody," I said.

"Aw, what happened?" Daphne said, taking Puck's previous spot on the bed.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said with another sigh. I really did not feel like talking about it.

"Oh, come on Sabrina. The guy looked depressed or something when he walked out of here. You cannot sit here and tell me it's nothing," Daphne said.

"Is it really that obvious?" I said as I sat up. Daphne only gave me a 'Um duh of course it's obvious' look. I sat there and stared at the ceiling, debating on whether I should tell her what really happened. I had already told Daphne so much already, why shouldn't I tell her this?

"I told him," I finally said. Daphne's eyes went wide.

"You told him that you knew?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…" I said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Sabrina, stop crushing on the ceiling and tell me what happened." She said as she put her hand on the top of my head and turned it towards her.

So, I told Daphne everything, starting with Steve ringing the doorbell and ending with her walking into the room.

"Wow," Daphne said.

"I know," I replied.

"You guys really got busy in here, didn't you?" Daphne said with an approving smile.

"Daphne!" I said as I blushed.

"What?" She asked, still smiling at me.

"You know you're a great sister, right?" I asked.

"Of course I am. You wouldn't be able to get through life without me," She said, rolling her eyes. I just smiled at her. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Daphne spoke up again.

"Come on, Sabrina. You know Puck. He basically has the biggest ego in the world, and it's very hard to crush it. But when it is crushed, you know he's not going to take it lightly. Go talk to him."

"But he's mad at me," I whined.

"But if you don't talk to him soon, it's only going to get worse, trust me," She said. Daphne did have a point. I hated it when she was right.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him," I promised, already dreading the conversation to come.

"Good! Now, I'm going to get back to Red! I hope you don't mind if I fill her in on the details, do you?" She asked while giving me those pleading eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Knock yourself out," I said with a small laugh. After that she sped away, excited to update Red about all that had happened.

I looked down at myself and remembered that I still had to change. After some thinking, I decided that I would just change into my pajamas, since I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. I wore white Sophes and an old blue camp T-shirt. I cannot tell you how good it felt to be back in normal clothes. I sat down on my bed and examined myself in the mirror. I looked like Sabrina again, not some desperate whore.

I stood up and started walking to Puck's room. I stood at Puck's door for a good five minutes before opening it. In his room, the sun was just starting to go down. It was so beautiful I almost forgot what I was here for. I strolled through his 'room', thinking of the best place to look for him. I first went to his trampoline, but had no luck finding him there. I decided just to walk through the forest and hope to randomly bump into him.

I was just about to give up when I saw something move in the trees right next to the lake. I walked a little further to find Puck sitting in the tree with a serious expression on his face.

He hadn't spotted me yet, so I quietly climbed the tree closest to his and sat on a branch that was about the same height he was sitting on. The two branches were about four feet apart. When I sat down he noticed me, but didn't say anything.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing," He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh," was all I said. I really didn't know what to say. I assumed that he didn't either, considering the fact that he wasn't saying anything. Maybe he was still frustrated with me; I honestly didn't know.

I was really getting kind of pissed. I hadn't don't anything wrong, so why was he so mad? He had no right to get frustrated at me for not agreeing to do it with him. And here I am trying to make conversation with him and he's completely shutting me out. After about ten minutes of utter silence, I hopped down from the tree. I saw Puck's eyes follow me.

I looked up at Puck. He stared back at me.

"Well?" I said while folding my arms.

"Well what?" He asked a little too rudely.

"Are you going to come down from that tree or are you just going to sit there?" I responded in the same tone. He stared at me for a second and then responded.

"No, I think I'm going to sit here."

"Get your ass down here right now." I demanded him. He let out a dry laugh.

"My ass likes being up here."

"You're being difficult." I stated.

"Oh, I'm being difficult? Right." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not the one sitting in a tree, refusing to come down, and deal with my problems." I said with annoyance obvious in my voice.

"Well I'm not the one who's refusing to let the more worthy person win the bet." He said arrogantly.

"Ugh! Puck just come down here and talk to me like a normal human being."

"I'm not human, I'm an Everafter." Puck said in a know-it-all voice. I let out a sigh of frustration and walked over to the tree he was sitting in. I started to climb it and finally got to the branch he was sitting on. Hence to the word _was._ He was now sitting on a branch on a different tree, too high up for me to even consider climbing. Stupid wings of his…

I closed my eyes tight and clenched my fists tightly to keep from screaming at him.

"Really?" I said once I had opened my eyes and unclenched my fists.

"Really." He said in an amused voice.

I hopped down from the tree back on the ground.

"Don't make me make you come down from there," I tried to say in my most threatening voice. He only smirked at me.

"I'd like to see you try." He said challenging. I wasn't sure if he was doing this because he was still mad at me or was just trying to annoy me. It was probably both.

I looked around for something to throw, but only saw leaves. What was I going to do? Throw a ball of leaves at him? Yeah, that's intimidating.

I then saw the lake. Hm…maybe…

No Sabrina, now's definitely not the time.

But, maybe it's worth a shot. It could work.

But what if it doesn't?

But it could!

I was once again having an inner conflict. In the end, I decided to do it. Puck would _not_ be expecting it. I mean if I was him, this is the last thing I would think that I would do, if that makes any sense.

I made my way over to the lake, which was about fifteen feet away from the tree Puck was sitting in. I looked over my shoulder to find him still in the tree, eyeing me questioningly.

"Puck, really. I'm serious. Come down," I said for the final time.

"Really? That's all you've got? I thought you were at least going to chase me or throw something at me to get me down. Looks like I win again, Grimm. I'm not coming down and you know it," Puck said.

"Do you really want me to try to convince you to come down? It won't be that hard," I said, already coming up with a plan in my head.

"Well if it wasn't that hard, then why am I still sitting here? You put up a pretty poor fight, Grimm. And as long as I'm up here, I don't have to talk to you about it."

"I'm warning you. You're not going to like it," I said, "or maybe you are."

"Nothing you do can make me come down."

"Fine, but just know that what I'm about to do, doesn't affect anything of our previous conversation in my bedroom." I said, ready to surprise him. He only rolled his eyes. I stepped in the lake, about ankle deep. I took off my shirt slowly, throwing it on dry ground. Today, I just so happened to be wearing a black push-up lace bra, one that I had bought recently at Victoria's Secret.

This got Puck's attention. He was staring at me, all of me. He was trying to avert his eyes, but every time his eyes would trail back to mine.

"You alright there Puck? You seem a little…unsure," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Unsure of what?" He asked, still staring at me.

"If you're straight or not." I said with a smirk. He scoffed at me.

"I think we both know that I'm straight," Puck said, once again trying to avert his eyes but failing.

"Oh, I think we don't. I mean, every man in the right mind would gladly come over here to join me for a swim," I said, smiling slightly at him. By now, he was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"So what do you say? Are you going to come down and join me, or are you going to be a wimp and stay up in that tree?" I asked him, challenging him with my eyes.

"I'm not a wimp," was all Puck managed to say.

"Prove it," I stated. He was on the edge of the branch now, slightly leaning forward. He looked like he really wanted to come down, but also wanted to win. He took a deep breath.

"I'm…staying…here." Puck managed out. I could tell that it was hard for him to say no. But don't worry; I wasn't giving up just yet.

"Fine. Just know that this opportunity will never come again," I said, stepping away from the lake to retrieve my shirt. I picked up my shirt and held my head high as I started walking away. I had only taken two steps when someone's hand slipped around my waist and turned my body around all too quickly. I was suddenly looking into the eyes of Puck. A shirtless Puck with a six pack to be exact.

I was going to say "Did you change your mind?" but Puck's lips were already on mine. He kissed me hungrily and I responded with just as much enthusiasm. I knew it would work. He picked me up so that my legs were around his waist, and then took my shirt from my hands, throwing it to the ground. He carried me to the lake and walked waist deep into the water. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily and staring into my eyes.

"Damn," he said, admitting defeat. I smiled at him, and then started to unwrap my legs from his waist. But Puck was quick and held my legs around his waist, refusing to let go.

"Puck…" I said, now realizing how stupid I was for doing this. I hope I didn't get his hopes up too much.

"Nope, I'm not done," Puck said winking at me.

"You do realize I said that what I was doing wasn't going to affect what I had been saying earlier," I said.

"Yeah, but you never considered that _I_ might affect _you_," Puck said.

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point.

**Sorry, I know, crappy ending for this chapter. I just wanted to post it so bad and for you guys to know that I'm back! **

**I'm sorry for making this chapter so boring. Please don't hate me:( The next one will be more interesting and amusing. I promise!**

**And yes, I know, a little OOC, please don't remind me.**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM!**

**I could go on and on about how sorry I am for not updating, but I know you guys just want to get to the story so I'll make it short:**

**I'm sorry! I've been stuck on this chapter because I don't know where I want this to go and I really want to start a new story for Sisters Grimm and I have it all planned out in my mind!**

**And thank you for your reviews. I literally almost cried. You guys are too sweet:) **

**I'm serious. I love you guys. But not in a creepy way…that would be weird and…I'm just gonna stop talking…typing…whatever.**

**And someone asked where Steve went. Hahahah. He...left? Idk Haha. Don't worry. He'll be in the story later on for all you Steve lovers. You wanted him and Sabrina to do something, didn't you? You dirty little minds! ;) Just maybe you'll get your wish. MAYBE!**

**QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE READ IF YOU'RE GOING TO REVIEW!**

**So…some people have been asking about a sex scene. And if you guys really want one, I'll write one. I haven't ever written one before but I'll give it a go I guess? But if the majority of you don't want one, I won't write one, I promise! And for those who do NOT want to read it, that's okay. I will tell you which part to skip over by putting stars(*) or something like that at the end/beginning of it. Please give me your opinion. If I do one, it won't be super in detail because I'm not comfortable writing too much information.**

**Anywho!**

**So here it is: **

Chapter 17

Sabrina's POV

Puck looked at me with an amused smile while I tried to come up with some smart remark. But with Puck's hands traveling up and down my bare back, I couldn't concentrate. After all, I still did just have my bra and shorts on. That wasn't helping the situation either. I closed my eyes and attempted to clear my mind, but I was not really succeeding. When I opened them after about five seconds, Puck looked even more amused.

"Grimm, you have to stop becoming speechless in my presence. It's ok, I grant you permission to talk," Puck said in a prideful tone. Oh, how typical of him. I rolled my eyes. I was glad he said this, because it did help clear my thoughts and help me form a proper sentence.

"You are not going to affect me, Puck. And I'm not changing my mind." After I said this, Puck looked at me with a curious expression.

"No?" He asked, smiling slightly. What was that all about?

"No," I said. He took one of his hands away from my back and put it on the middle of my thigh and started trailing his hand up and down.

"Yes to no?" He asked. I couldn't concentrate, again.

"…Yes," I said, starting to get confused.

"Yes?" He asked, now trailing his hand even higher. What was happening? Whatever it was, it had to stop. I needed to be in control of this situation, not him.

"N-no." Great, now I'm stuttering. Good job Sabrina.

"So no to yes, so no to no, so yes," Puck said.

"Uh…no?" I didn't know what the right answer was. Puck smirked, knowing that I was utterly confused.

"That's what I thought."

"Wait! Stop confusing me! And let me concentrate," I said while pulling his hand away from my thigh. Before he could respond, I reluctantly pulled my legs off his waist and stood in the water. Puck threw his head back and sighed with frustration. He then looked at me.

"Grimm. Just tell me the honest truth. Why not?"

"I'm…ugh! I don't know! I'm just not…that girl," I said, trying to make sense. For some reason, I couldn't form my thoughts into understandable sentences. It's like when you want to explain something to someone but you can't find the right words for it. Puck looked at me thoughtfully.

"What girl?" He asked.

"The girl who loses her v-card for a stupid bet," I said, my cheeks heating up at the thought of me and Puck having sex. He looked past me while having an expression on his face as if he was thinking. Because of his silence, I continued.

"I just, I don't know. I would feel like a slut. It's just…not who I am," I quietly mumbled. Puck's gaze returned to me.

"Grimm, I know you're not a slut or whore. Just because you sleep with me doesn't me I'm going to change my opinion of you," he said. It was so tempting to just say yes and go along with it, but I knew I couldn't. Not because of a bet.

"I know that. But tell me honestly, if sleeping with me didn't mean winning the bet, would we still be in this situation?" I asked. Puck sighed.

"Well…I'd still want to do it," Puck said like it was obvious, which it was.

"I know you would want to, but would you still be pressuring me about it, right now, if that was the case?"

"Well, no," Puck said. I was going to win this argument.

"Exactly," I said.

"Then what am I supposed to do to win the bet? That's the only way."

"I don't know; maybe we can just say we did it, and hopefully he'll believe us," I said. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

"Pan's not that easily fooled." Puck said.

"Ok…hypothetically, if you did win the bet, how would you tell you him won? How would you get him to believe you?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'd just tell him."

"Then why can't you do that?" I asked, frustration easily detected in my voice.

"Fine! I'll try it. But I have a feeling he's going to want proof of some sort," Puck said.

"Ew, like a video?" That's just wrong.

"I don't know. It's Pan; you never know what to expect with him." Puck answered. My response to this was silence. I was just so disturbed by the thought of Peter wanting proof through video.

"I'll go tell Pan right now that I won." Puck said, stepping out of the lake. From the waist down, we were both sopping wet from the lake water. Part of his shirt was wet, too.

"At least change first. You don't want him making any…weird assumptions," I said.

"What assump…never mind," Puck said while shaking his head.

"But I do think it would be more convincing if I was wearing a shirt of yours or something."

"Why," he asked.

"Because…I don't know. It's convincing."

"Ok, but you might want to change your shorts too. You don't want him making…weird assumptions," Puck said, repeating what I had said.

I picked up my shirt and put it back on. Puck looked disappointed, causing me to laugh.

Puck and I wandered through the woods to go get him some clothes. As we wandered, I realized I had never been this deep into his room before. Is this where Puck kept his clothes? I had never really thought about it before, but where _does_ he keep his clothes? I mean, you have a forest for a room. Do you keep them in a tree? These are the questions that haunt me…no, just kidding, that would be weird.

Finally, we arrived at a small clearing surrounded by trees. In the clearing were a bed and a dresser. The placing was so bizarre. It didn't belong.

"You have a…dresser? And a bed?" I asked.

"Where do you think I keep my clothes? In a tree?" Puck said in a sarcastic tone.

"Psh…no!"

"You seriously think I would keep them in a tree?" He asked accusingly.

"Maybe! I had just never thought about it," I said defensively.

"You're weird, Grimm," Puck said while looking through his drawers for a shirt.

"No, you're…weird," I said as I failed to come up with a good comeback. Puck pulled out a shirt.

"Admit you're weird and I'll give you the shirt," he said while smirking

"This is stupid. Just give me the shirt," I said.

"Only if you say you're weird."

"No."

"Fine," Puck said while putting the shirt away.

"Really? Really? You're going to be stubborn?" I asked.

"You're the one being stubborn," he replied. I walked over to his dresser and tried to open the drawer, but Puck's hand closed it. I knew he was stronger than me. If I tried to open it, I would look epically stupid.

"Say it," Puck said. I glared at him.

"What's that saying, Grimm? Admitting is the first step?" Puck said. My glare became more intense. But sadly, it didn't even make him blink.

"I'm…weird," I mumbled the last part. Puck opened the drawer and gave me the t-shirt.

"Now, don't you feel so much better about yourself?" He said with his usual cocky grin.

"You're obnoxious. You know that, right?" I asked.

"I try."

I rolled my eyes.

"You want to borrow some of my shorts?" Puck asked, looking down at my soaked shorts.

"Depends, do I have to insult myself?"

"Mmm…I'll let it slide."

"How kind of you," I said with a sarcastic tone.

Puck handed me the shorts. I started to walk away to change in the woods when Puck called after me.

"Woah, where are you going?" He asked. I turned around.

"To go change?" I said it more like a question.

"Just change here."

"Say that Peter is the best Everafter, and I will stay here and change," I said. Take that, Goodfellow!

"What? No! That's not fair," Puck whined.

"Suit yourself," I said as I walked into the woods.

Puck's shirt came down to my mid-thigh. I decided to just wear the shirt and skip the shorts. I would definitely tease him with this. That's what he gets for making me admit that I'm weird.

I walked back into the clearing and saw that Puck was just slipping on his shorts over his boxers. He also had no shirt on. I caught myself staring and mentally slapped myself. Luckily, he wasn't facing me so he didn't catch me checking his body out. Talk about embarrassing.

Puck turned around once he put his shirt on. He glanced at his shorts in my hand, then to my legs. His eyes lingered on them for quite some time.

I cleared my throat, causing his eyes to snap up to mine.

"Are we going to get this over with, or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Puck didn't even seem effected by my comment.

"You did that on purpose," he said flatly, gesturing to my bare legs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, an innocent smile on my face. He stared at me, seeming as if he was thinking something over, and then shook his head.

"I'll get you back for it later. And besides, I'm not going to fall for your teasing trap," he said, but I could tell that from the sudden huskiness of his voice that he wanted to.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You just wait," he said winking at me, "But for now, we've got something to take care of."

"Let's get this over with."

Puck and I made our way back to his door. As we got closer and closer to Peter's room, I suddenly felt nervous. What if he didn't believe us? What if we weren't convincing enough? What if he refuses to believe us? What if we can't get him to leave? What if what if what if…The questions wouldn't leave my head.

Puck and I came to a stop in front of Peter's door. Puck looked at me with questioning eyes as if to ask if I was ready. I slightly nodded my head in response. As he raised his hand to knock, the door was opened, revealing Peter Pan.

Peter looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Anything I can do for you, Sabrina?" He asked, a little too flirtatiously. His gaze went to my clothing, and, upon noticing they were Pucks, a frown replaced his smile.

"Actually," Puck started, "I believe it's time for you to pay up, Pan."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, directing his eyes at Puck.

"The bet, of course."

Peter turned to me and said, "So you know he made a bet on you, right? About who could take your virginity away first? It was his idea actually."

"Ha," I let out a humorless laugh, "Sure it was."

Peter wasn't pleased with my answer, so he turned towards Puck again.

"So I guess you want me to believe you and your story about how you won the bet," Peter said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, say you love her. And she has to say it right back. After all, that was one of the requirements," Peter said with a smug smile.

No. No. No.

I forget about this part.

I couldn't do this.

The phrase 'I love you' was something special to me. I had never used it towards a guy. I know I'm weird, but it as one of those things that if I said it, I had to mean it.

Puck turned towards me. There was a hint of something in his eyes I couldn't quite grasp. Nervousness? Worry? Anger? I honestly couldn't tell.

"Grimm, I love you."

Wow! That actually sounded real. He's a good actor.

Puck and Peter looked at me expectantly. Shit, it was my turn.

"I…I uh….Puck I…" I swallowed hard, trying to get the words out. My voice was shaky and too quiet. '_They're just three little words'_ I repeated over and over again in my head. I stared at the ground for a while, trying to gather my wits and my voice.

"Puck I…I'm s-sorry," I stuttered.

Then I ran.

**I know, crappy point to stop at again. This chapter for me was super boring. I promise to make the next one better. I'm getting back into this story because I finally thought of how I was going to end it:) Next update will be quicker. Promise! And sorry, this wasn't proof read so there may be some grammatical errors.**

**REVIEW!:)**


End file.
